Damaged Silence
by cessy1713
Summary: A metal hand whipped out and hit her across the face. Her vision blurred before it cleared once again. Her right cheek facing them as she looked at the ground. A sinister smile spread across her face as maniacal laughter escaped her.
1. Chapter 1 Prisoner

Chapter 1: _Prisoner_

Me: before we begin I'd just like to say I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS, *sighs sadly* But the plot story and my OC(s) do belong to me.

Sunstreaker: thank primus you'd possibly scratch my paint.

Me: if u keep with the attitude, yes i will! so stick that in your juice box and suck it lol! :P :D

Sunstreaker: *growls* just begin your story, femme. D:

Me: anger management class do help Sunny! anyways on with our adventure :) enjoy

She instantly onlined her optics as she came to consciousness. Where was she? she heard herself think, that's when everything came rushing back towards her, like a flood coursing through her mind.

_*Flashback*_

"ShadowBlur" the voice purred "come out femme...we won't hurt you" the voice coaxed.

"yes, femme we won't hurt you...much" another voice said, amusement behind every word...it was quiet for a moment before both mechs started laughing. She had to think of a way to get out of here before they found her. Shivers ran down her spine as thoughts of what would happen if they found her. 'NO! I won't let them' ShadowBlur growled and took a deep breath. 'stay calm and relaxed a hot is a dead head' she heard her father's voice echo in her mind. she growled again 'stupid and greedy bastard what would he care if he say me in this situation just laugh at her misery and say you were always a disappointment' she thought bitterly. Her eyes wandered around the building hungrily hunting for a means of escape. Bingo! A window not to far away from her if only she could get past these mechs she would be okay. Shadow suddenly thought of an idea and watched as her shoulder plating lifted as a little disc shot out of it silently into a good distance away from her and her only means of escape. "Ha-ha over there sideways" the voice from before said. "oh really?" the other snapped sarcastically back. She listened as their steps retreated to where she launched the disc at. 'too easy' she snickered silently to herself as she melted into the shadows and silently jogged to the window. she thanked primus for building her so slender. she wouldn't have been able to escape through the slightly cracked open window. she smirked as she silently ran shadow to shadow away from the building. She so desperately wanted to jump and squeal in joy as she almost reached a rode not to far away. Her sparks pulsed in ecstasy, the energon that ran through her veins in the same rhythmic pattern as her spark. Everything seemed perfect...and then that moment ended. She heard the familiar roar of jet engines, 3 of them to be exact. The happiness that had warmed her only moments ago had turned to an icy cold. She turned around running backwards now, her back to the road her front on the jets. Her arm transformed into a cannon as it whirled and heated, ready to shoot. The only problem...one of the jets suddenly appeared out of nowhere to in front of her. His black and purple face smirked. All she could do was flip her self around and start running before something shot her in the back and she fell to her knees unconscious.

_*End Flashback*_

She silently seethed in her cage, thinking of ways to get out of this. Shadow was about to put one of those plans into action before she heard a hiss and a door slid open to reveal a familiar mech from her childhood. The mech suddenly tensed upon seeing her. They warily took in each other's forms for a few minutes before she broke the silence. "Soundwave?" "Query: why are you here?" was his monotone response. "they caught me." was all said. A few more minutes of a quieted silence before a thought crossed her processors. "Why didn't he kill me...yet?" He didn't need to ask who 'he' was they both knew perfectly. "Response: unknown." She sighed "stop talking like that...especially with me you know me, 'Wave" "Reque-as you wish" she sighed relaxation coming off her in waves as she remembered that voice once again. Again a familiar silence filled the room before he finally broke it. "He wishes to see you." Dread filled her body along side with anger. "Now?" she asked annoyed. "Demand; Not a request." She felt her door wings drop a little hearing as he went back to his regular way of talking. She reluctantly stood up and walked to the door of the cage, waiting for Soundwave to open it.

She knew too well he wasn't one to be showing his emotions. He would always hide behind his red visor, but that didn't mean he couldn't feel any emotions. The door opened with a click and she slowly rose off the ground her tense wires painfully unclenching. Her intakes forced air through her as she walked through the small cage door. A thick silence encaged both of them as they walked down the hall, her slowly trailing behind him. Finally the trip through the ship ended and they found themselves in front of two large double doors. The Decepticon symbol etched in the middle of the door, so when they opened the face would be cut in two equal halves.

The doors slowly opened to reveal a narrow walk way leading towards a throne, where _he_ sat upon. An evil glee glistering in his eyes. ShadowBlur raised her head high, elegance and authority radiating from her, a cold blank look on her face, showing nothing.

She continued walking Soundwave long gone. She watched as he took his place on Megatron's left. Her eyes trailed over to his right and there stood another mech, seeker. He seemed to familiar. What was his name? she silently pondered until she was directly in front of Megatron. The only thing that separated them were a couple of feet. All thoughts cleared from her mind. A wicked smile spread across his face, for her she was to used to it by now that it didn't even faze her. He outstretched his talons to touch her face with a gentleness that surprised her. That all ended when he grabbed her chin roughly, making sure her gaze was on him. "After all this time you still don't cease to amaze me of how much you look like your mother, almost like a reflection." She tried to jerk back her face from his grasp, but it was hooked on tight. A growl escaped her lips and the grip tightened even more. "Don't test me, femme!", he hissed back.

All she could do was glare at him for the grasp holding her forbid her of talking. He let go and sat relaxed back into his chair. "How delightful is life isn't it? You swore on your mother's passing that this encounter would never happen, and yet it did. And here you stand before me; as my prisoner." His laugh would have sent chills down her plating but she was all too used to all his antics, nothing would faze her again. "And here you stand before me; as my prisoner. Dismantling you piece by piece will be so entertaining." He practically purred the last word. "If you were to actually do as you promise, I wouldn't be standing here talking to you. It would have already been done. You seem to forget I know you as you know me, _Father_." Venom oozed from her with each word passing through her lips. Satisfaction overwhelmed her as she watched as he froze and tensed. She saw the flicker of emotion play through his optics before he could cover it.

A metal hand whipped out and hit her across the face. Her vision blurred before it cleared once again. Her right cheek facing them as she looked at the ground. A sinister smile spread across her face as maniacal laughter escaped her. She turned to face them the smirk still on her face plating. "You've done far worse to me than that and you would have…except you want me. Need me for something you have already planned. Isn't that so?" He leaned back into his chair crossing his arms across his broad chest. "Quick, you always were to discover one's plans. Always were even as a sparkling." A deep frown decorated his face. He waved a hand in a shooing manner. "Take her to the quarter near mine, Starscream. This one is to be watched constantly." The energon ran cold as she heard that name. He was famous for his tyranny, treachery and everything else you could come up with. "As you wish, Lord Megatron." Starscream bowed quickly before Megatron before roughly grabbing Shadow's upper arm and dragging her down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2 Contemplations

Chapter 2: Contemplation

Starscream paced back and forth across his quarters. His shoulders tense as he contemplated everything he saw. Reliving everything over, and over again. He has revised the small little video tape he had recorded of Megatron and that femme. Of course, he would never have imagined of all the bots to have had a sparkling Megatron would have never crossed his CPU. Her voice echoed in his head "You seem to forget I know you as you know me, _Father_." He kept thinking over ever thing he had learned from that little meeting and how he could use this new information against '_Lord_ _Megatron__'_ he snorted at the title. That very title he should have 'Lord Starscream' it shouldn't have been Megatron's. He spit on the very name. His train of thought was cut suddenly when Megatron had suddenly called for him via Comm. Link.

:: Starscream, why must it be that it is always your trine that must cause the problems? :: He growled.

:: I do not understand, Lord Megatron. ::

:: I have no patience for your pathetic existence! Take care of it! ::

The link suddenly terminated.

Starscream growled inwardly in annoyance.

:: Thundercracker! ::

:: Yes, Starscream? ::

:: Would you like to enlighten me as to why Megatron just Commed me as to tell me why MY trine causes problems? ::

: *sighs* Skywarp:

:: Well get to it! I have more important things to do than to be taking care of a grown mech:

Starscream growled as he terminated the link. He still wondered of all the seekers he could've chosen to form a trine with, why Skywarp? Yes, Skywarp had the teleporting abilities and well…that was mostly it. Growling again he strode to the door and left his quarters. A flight would be a better way to clear his mind and help him concentrate to get him on the throne, his rightful place.

Shadowblur walked inside the room she was given. It wasn't very big but it was enough. She had pushed the berth into the darkest corner of the room and moved the desk with the computer under her window shedding light on it. An empty book case was near the door. Her own washrack in another little room that connecting with the main room and a small empty closet to the left of it. She sighed as she saw the Decepticon symbol sprawled across the roof of the room. Her whole essence burned to see another symbol other than that one. She never wanted to see this one again. She sighed again she was sick of a lot of things, this war, that symbol, this room was starting to be one of those hated things. She swiped her hand across the panel but it just beeped and flashed a red light showing it was locked from the outside. 'A prisoner with perks' She desperately wanted to bang her head against the door frame and wanted to see how long it took to knock her out or better kill her. Perhaps if she had any of her weapons that death wish of hers would have been completed by now. Flopping onto the berth; exasperated. Laying on her back she started to contemplate different methods of escape and well suicide, preferring death than having to stay in a prison where at any moment they could decide to kill her. She would just deprive them of that pleasure. Hours slowly crawled away as they started to turn into days, in none of those days did she leave that small cell. Almost going crazy from not being free she clawed at the walls, ripping the decpticon symbol off the top of the room, and even tried to rip the lock pad off the wall or to at least unlock it somehow. Physically starving from lack of energon they seemed to have remembered her existence after 13 days. A new mech opened her door that afternoon, he was a maybe a head or two bigger than her with black and white paint the words "To Punish and Enslave," Across his right chest plate. Rolling her optics as best she could he shoved his plasma gun into her back making her walk forward. For the first time she wished she was back into her room.


	3. Chapter 3 Instinct

Chapter 3: Instinct

Never in her life was she a fan of being dragged down corridors to a mysterious location, right now was no different. Perhaps this was punishment from primus in some way for what she had done in the past. Or, maybe this was just for his entertainment? What ever it was she wasn't overjoyed to be in this situation at all the opposite actually. The mech suddenly gripped her upper arm almost making her squeak in pain; closing her mouth in a thin line she stopped the noise from leaving her vocalizer. Swiping the hand that wasn't gripping her arm, he opened the door revealing a small training room. A couple of mechs stood on ether side of the room, Megatron stood across from her Starscream and Soundwave on wither side of him. Pushing her in, she slightly stumbled before regaining her balance raising her head high as if she never stumbled. Motioning with his left hand he waved the mech away. "Leave, Barricade."

Nodding his head once he turned on his heel and left, the doors sliding behind his retreating back. Never breaking eye contact with the silver mech in front of her she waited quietly, thousands of possible escape plans running through her CPU quickly one at a time. Finally he broke a small smile across his face, one that was sinister and promised evil with a kiss. "Sharp as a blade, quicker than lightning they say you are. Perhaps you weren't such a…waste of my effort," stroking his chin as if he were caressing an invisible beard his smile grew bigger.

"Of course I was such a waste for you. I can only imagine what a strain it was for you to command your soldiers to care for me so you wouldn't have to." The smile quickly faded from his face as if it never was there in stead he pressed his lip plates in a tight smile, his jaw clenched. Standing up from the throne he sat at, he stepped down the steps dangerously like a lion getting ready to rip a throat apart. A pang of slight fear ran through her but quickly pushing it down she met his blazing red optics with her ice blue ones. Before she even had a chance to see what was happening he grabbed her neck tightly gripping it not allowing air to leave or pass through her. Lifting her up to his optic level as she was only two head smaller than him, he growled at her as she tried to unhinge his hand from her body.

"If I wanted I could've more than gladly left you to die on the streets as a worthless piece of scrap you are," To prove a point he tightened his grip even more before dropping her without warning. Falling hard on her knees she desperately gasped for air, glaring as she watched him proceed back to his throne plopping back down. "Prove to me I no longer waste my time with you, femme." He hissed through his clenched jaw. Snapping his fingers a mech stepped away from the wall on the left coming to Megatron; obediently.

Pushing herself from the floor once she felt her body go back to normal she held her neck as if cradling a sparkling. "You will go against one of my warriors and let's see if what they say is true about you." The mech stood in front of her getting in a battle stance. He was only a head taller than her with silver plating, getting ready as well she waited for the queue to begin. "Proceed Sideways." Shadowblur waited patiently, muscles locked and coiled ready to pounce on him. Coming at her she already saw flaws in his stance, legs to far apart, body not square enough making him a bigger target, an arrogance that surrounded him like a hugging cape. Too easily she twisted on her heel to the right; he passed through the space where she was. Seeing his unprotected back she ran and jumped planting her feet on his shoulder blades using her weight to push him down as her arm plating moved and swirled into place, a plasma gun now where her left hand used to be. Pushed the gun to the back of his helm he tried to get back up, seeing this she hit his kidney with the back of her right heel sending his left side into a paralyzed state. One by one they all fell some a little easier than others but all the same they fell. Panting hard she stood over the last contender as he slightly groaned from the floor holding his middle while various cuts oozed pinkish fluids. Looking around she looked for any other still standing mech in the room, there were only three left, Megatron and his 2nd and 3rd commanders. Still trying to coax more oxygen into her systems she stood up straight from her fighting stance using her foot to push the damaged bot at her feet away from her as far as possible. Stroking his chin once again he adopted a look of deep concentration his eyes roaming over her scratched, dented, and occasional bleeding form seeing that over all she didn't have any major damage which was surprising as she fasted 16 of his best men. Or, so he had thought were his best men now only proved themselves weak in his eyes, after a while of pensive thought he nodded slowly. "Perhaps I could still put you to good use, femme." Resisting the urge to growl at him she just watched him wondering quietly what he had planned now for her. "But, I'm still not convinced entirely of your abilities." Raising her head arrogantly at him she didn't even think about filtering the words that now came out of her mouth. "Still doubting me? I just took all of the men you had; easily. And, yet you still have the audacity to say you still doubt my abilities! I was raised up fighting; you should have no doubts clouding your processors."

"Very well then if you are so sure of your abilities…Starscream proceed towards the floor." Smirking, the seeker gladly moved away from the right side of Megatron towards the training room floor positioning himself in front of the fuming femme.

Face to face they stood, only a couple of inches separating them. Blue optics glared into the red ones of the seeker as he quietly leaned forwards smirking cheekily at her. "If there is any thing left of you, I'll be delighted to burn it." He whispered towards her direction.

"There's no doubt in mind you wouldn't be delighted to. Any scrap left of me would be the closest you've gotten to a real femme." Growling at her the smile vanished from his face as his optics brightened even more in anger.

Megatron's voice echoed across the room as he gave the ok for the battle to begin. Quickly both their bodies fell into a deadly dance across the training room floor.


	4. Chapter 4 Pains

Chapter 4: Pains

Shifting on the medical berth she stirred as a little spider like bot fiddled with the wiring in her hip. Shifting to try and ease the pain of when his grubby pincher like hands wound grab onto the wiring and seal them in an attempt to stop the energon from leaking out. Waiting uncomfortably for the little medic to finish with repairs she let her mind wander in an attempt to figure out how Starscream had gotten a pretty lucky blow to her left hip.

Her vents whirled harder as they continued struggling for dominance; neither of them wanting to be the loser as winning was too glorious of a prize. Whipping his foot around he hit her behind the knees almost sending her towards the floor. Acting on instinct she landed on her hands in a handstand before gaining enough momentum to be able to push herself off the floor and into the air where she flipped and landed on her peds without so much as a soft thump; letting a small smile grace her lips as she saw the anger and frustration dance across his face she went into a crouch and sprung up at him with enough force and speed to knock him down. Grinning in slight triumph she planted her right foot on his chest to keep him down as she leered at him face. Feeling the slight tremors in his chest when he growled at her only made the smile on her face grow more. Too overwhelmed in her victory she didn't see his null ray charging up as he silently aimed it at her stomach. It wasn't until she heard the soft whirl of the weapon that she reacted as it let out its power. Moving quickly to the right the shot would've missed her until he grabbed her ankle and held her as the shot rang out and burnt through her left hip.

Growling she snapped out of her trance to see the little spider thing crawl off her only to yell at her in a heavy accent for her to sit up. Sitting upwards the thing crawled over her thigh and into her lap to check on the damage from another angle. Resisting the urge to fling the little pest off she let her talons claw into the metal bed. Finally _the__thing_was done with her repairs. Scooting off the bed only to have the little thing glance her up and down soaking in her nicely curved form she quickly walked out the door opening and closing behind her with a hiss. A blue seeker with white and red accents on his wings leaned outside of the door his arms crossed over his chest his back against the wall as he looked at her. Pushing off the wall he didn't break eye contact he had with her chest. Crossing her arms in a similar matter he had done just a few moments ago she waited for him to say something. His eyes painfully slow trailed up to her neck and then to her face where he made eyes contact with her. Her patience finally snapped when his optics went back to where they first started. Turning on her heel swiftly she started to walk down the hall a deep chuckling noise echoed behind her. "If you're looking for your room…it's the other way." Freezing she stopped in mid-stride before her shoulders twitched in agitation. Swiftly turning around she started stalking towards the triangular mech before purposely bumping shoulders with him.

On the walk with him towards her quarters she realized quite a few things. First he wasn't that bad as he seemed and his name was Thundercracker a member of the command trine. Second the decepticon base was bigger than she originally thought and third, there were too many decepticons on earth for her liking. Finally they reached the door to her quarters and she smiled brightly at him; patting his arm awkwardly she started to walk inside before he stopped her and set poked her shoulder when suddenly she got the numbers for a new comm. Link. Stopping her from retreating to her room again he spoke gruffly. "I hope your aware our trine in assigned to _watching_ over you. Skywarp and I will be your main guardians as Starscream is occupied with duty." Rolling her eyes as best she could she sighed sarcastically.

"Yes, because he did such a fine job with that today especially with the whole shooting me." Snorting she shifted her arm out of his grip and went inside her room. Watching her go his crimson optics took her retreating for hungrily. Too long it had been that any of them had set their optics on a living femme much less one who belonged to the decepticon faction. Yes, she belonged to them from the very start her unconscious body had been dragged here. He remembered when the medic had changed her signature from neutral to Decepticon; they had even implanted the symbol on her wrists and door wings. Those wings were not meant for flying yet it gave her an aura that she could take off at any moment. Tucking a stilled picture of her he retreated away into the depths of the darkened base. Crossing the base towards his shared quarters with Skywarp he sat on his berth and pulled the picture back up and stared at the picture. Something about this femme it…it had a strange feeling on him. No it wasn't attraction, not that she wasn't a beautiful femme she was stunningly so; but something within her it irked him in someway making his insides pace uncertainly. Tucking the picture away again he stood up and made his way towards the monitor room for his shift with Dirge. Vowing to himself he would figure this feeling out and what that thing was inside of her that made him this way.

A/N:

Sorry I took so long writing this and then updating it. I'm not giving up on this story or my other one. So don't fret everyone. I really appreciate that you guys have added me to your favorites/story alerts but it'll really make me happy if you guys would comment and leave some sort of feed back and give some suggestions on the story I'll gladly try to please my readers! I wanna know if this story if well at least decent and easy to understand and if not I'm happily looking for a beta to help me with the story so if you're interested you can send me a message. So thanks if you've taken the time to read probably the biggest Author's Note I'll ever do


	5. Chapter 5 Flights

Chapter 5: Flights

Thundercracker flew across the dark sky. The stars twinkling above his sleek body as the city lights glowed below as well. Yet, still he flew unnoticed, his thrusters almost as silent as the wind that carried him along; the dark blue paint easily blending in with the cloudless sky. Silently, he went along as the joystick in his cockpit twisted and turned. Lowering down onto a cliff edge, he transformed smoothly as his feet thumped on the ground with a hollow thud. Walking forward into a cave, he turned on his lights and searched for the hole in the ground that led toward the secret base. Finding it, he jumped down; his busters carefully guiding him down gracefully like a bird landing on a branch of a big oak tree. His giant wings gracefully fluttered in the damp wind. More darkness clashed with the iridescent red of his optics. Walking forward few steps the fake rocky wall swallowed him as the ground went from rock to a cold silver metal under his feet.

Walking down the hallway the sounds of mechs met his audios. Their feet were clanking on the floor as they marched down different hallways to their distinct destination. Walking, he continued down to his shared quarters with Skywarp, as Starscream was a higher commander and had the "right to his own quarters" as he put it. Starscream had changed that was obvious. Thundercracker remembered that he never was so corrupt with power instead he was hard working and surprisingly honest. Turning the corner, he almost collided with another mech much smaller than him. He growled as the mech bowed his head and scurried off. He continued on his tread down to the halls where the quarters were located. Reaching the end of the hall, he turned to the farthest door to the left and swiped his hand against the panel sticking out. It blinked red once then turned green, the doors hissing as it spread open to reveal the two berths on each side of the room. A small bookshelf stood near the other end of the room, pushed up against the wall and the computer stand. One side of the room was unorganized with datapads lying on the floor as well as discarded pieces of old and broken armor. There were even a few claw marks and dents where his trine mate would take his anger out.

Walking over to the cluttered side of the room, he kicked a burned piece of leg armor, the dark purple and black barely visible against the marred edges. Pushing air through his vents in an equivalent of a human sigh, he laid on his own berth rubbing his servo into his face. His long digit ran across the smooth metal that made up his face. His wings tucked underneath his body framing it into an almost casket. Shutting off his optics, he laid peacefully in his berth, the warm air swirling around his body reminding of his flight, of how it felt to fly, to be free. Receding slowly into the depths of his CPU he was in an almost sleep like state, not quite asleep but not awake either. Reminding himself to turn on his motion detector he fell asleep; that was quickly ruined the instant Skywarp set one foot on base. Smirking evilly, Skywarp stood, or more like floated, above Thundercracker. Already Thundercracker knew his presence was near for the bond and his sensors. Pointedly ignoring him, Thundercracker attempted to succumb to the peaceful state he was just in moments ago. Knowing him to well, Skywarp stood over him, the smile still on his face plates. "You aren't going to go away are you?" he asked the other seeker.

"Nope," Skywarp said popping the 'p'. Thundercracker groaned and onlined his optics to glare at the darkly colored seeker floating before him.

"What do you want?" he asked, annoyance filling his deep voice.

Tapping a carefully pointed digit against a cheek, Skywarp pursed his lip components in fake thought; if only to irk his mate even more.

"Perhaps what I want is something you promised to show me today?"

Drawing back to the day's events, he tried to remember a supposed promise he had  
>made to Skywarp. His mind drew a blank as he stared at the purple seeker not trying to hide the irritation from him.<p>

"What are you talking about?" he snapped.

"Oh you know. It starts with the letter 'S' and is supposed to be curvy," moving his hands in an hour-glass shape in the air he looked at his brother, a wide smile on his face.

Growling, Thundercracker sat up and punched him in the face with annoyance; it was rare that Thundercracker got angry and right out punched someone. Today it surprised Skywarp the most. Stepping back he rubbed the freshly put dent within his right cheek. Looking at him wide-eyed they both stared at the other. The anger slowly rolled off of the blue seeker until he calmed down enough to lie back down onto the berth. Putting his arms underneath his head, he was propped up enough to glare at the younger brother.

"This couldn't wait until after my recharge?" he hissed.

"Well-I-you said we were going to have to take care of her. So, I just thought if I met her you know-" Skywarp was cut off from his stuttering suddenly when Thundercracker shut him up.

"Basically all you want to do is meet her to frag her, don't you?"

Skywarp never answered. Sighing, he flipped back over his back facing the other seeker. "She's in the same hall as Megatron's quarters. Three doors to the left after his." He finally said.

"Right across from Starscream, isn't she?" Warp' asked.

Nodding into the bed, he felt Skywarp leave the room. A content feeling coursing through the bond they shared. In response he sent his irritation through the bond, mostly directed at Skywarp. Feeling Starscream's curiosity was a surprise to both of them, it was rare he pay attention to what his trine mated did or felt. It felt odd sending reassurance in the bond as he couldn't remember the last time he had done this with any of the two.

Skywarp contently walked down the darkly lit halls, mechs openly avoiding him for his size and fame he had picked up around the base for his sense of humor. Walking seemed so slow for him, especially being a flier and, well, having the ability to teleport, he wasn't accustomed to this. Reaching the hall near the throne room, he turned the corner. His spirits lifting higher at the thought of seeing a living femme. His wings outstretched and rose as he pictured the femme. Walking past Starscream's door, he was oddly tempted to walk in there and see what he was up to; knowing better from past experiences, he turned away and walked a little further to the imposing door. He raised a fist to knock on it, but he hesitated before deciding to just swipe his hand across the pad. Blinking red once it turned green on the next blink; the doors slid open to reveal the femme sullenly sitting on her berth, a holo-book in her hands. Her purple door wings hanging low as her shoulders sagged. Her legs were extended only to be crossed at the ankles. Looking up she met his optics with her own, an optic ridge rose in an unasked question. Smiling cheekily he leaned against the door frame crossing his arms across his broad chest. "Hi." He purred.

She just sat there blankly before bursting into a hysterical laughter. It completely shattered his ego as his wings dropped down before he raised his head and his wings followed suit. "Would you tell me what is so amusing femme?" he asked.

Calming down from her burst she stared at him seriously. "You think you could impress me with a simple greeting?" she asked.

Growling, he stalked forwards trying to seem threatening. Not moving an inch she sat up straight and looked at him a smile playing around her lips.

"Why would I want to impress someone like you?"

The smile finally touched her lips as she stood up onto her tip toes to get into his face. Leaning forward, she let her warm breath spill across his face; her smile gone as she stared into his optics. She watched as he would switch his focus from her lips to eyes, never staying on one thing for too long. Leaning forward again slowly he did the same as well; his arms slipped around her small waist and harshly brought her to his chest. His hold on her tightened and brought her off her feet. Wrapping her legs as best as she could around his middle, she leaned in again as they almost touched, a mere centimeter of space between them. Unwinding her legs quickly and pushing him back, she laughed.

"You would impress someone like me because you want to."

Laughing again she sat on her berth, crossing her legs as the one on top swung back and forth.

"You're playing with fire, femme." He hissed angrily.

"If I'm playing with fire, you must be playing with ice." She retorted smugly.

He growled again frustrated as his trine mate, Starscream, walked in. His looming size was taking up the doorway as his wings were raised high in authority. His silver frame was decaled with the seeker language. His iridescent eyes glowed bigger when he saw his brother standing angrily in front of the femme they were assigned to protect, much to his dislike. But, he would not fail Lord Megatron. He would show him he wasn't an incompetent fool. Crossing his arms across his chest, he stood up straighter making his already big size even bigger.

"Skywarp, leave her." His deep voice was laced with authority and clear irritation. The purple seeker opened his mouth, the words cut off before they left his vocalizer with the look the silver seeker gave him. It was one of those looks an angry parent would give a child; it gave no room for argument, only obedience. Giving him a dirty look, the purple and black seeker walked out, purposely bumping shoulders with his commander. Hissing back at him she noticed the slight flinch the purple one did. The footsteps echoed off as the purple seeker walked away. Still standing in the door, the silver decaled seeker looked at her.

"He is a fool for not just taking what he wanted," walking from the threshold he stood directly in front of her. "If he so wanted to frag you he should have taken you by force." She noticed that something within his optics hardened, whether it be lust, amusement, or pity even all three, the look he gave her sent chills down her slender body. She felt disgust and a sliver of hatred towards him.

"Of course you would have experience in this, wouldn't you?" The question she asked had sounded more like an accusation towards him. His hand snapped out like a snake as his claws grabbed her chin and brought her closer with a force that hurt her neck. Bringing her off her feet holding her by the chin his claws dug into her face plates, denting them. His eyes darkened in anger making them look like the color of a poinsettia flower. His breath was spreading across her face, threatening to choke her as his lip components were raised in a snarl.

"I am an expert in taking whatever I desire. You are no different," pushing her out from him and dropping her harshly, she fell onto the floor with a yelp as the pressure was released from her jaw. He looked down at her, amusement coursing through him as he wanted her in pain on the floor. Glaring up at him she hissed in anger, not tempting to hide the disgust from her face.

"How could you do that to your own race?" she asked.

He stood for a while pensive. "Because, they are lower than me. All femmes are, even you."

"You're sick. You don't deserve to be called a mech. You're just a pathetic pile of living scrap."

Growling he slapped her. Her face stung as she felt the dent she now had there. Getting off the floor she stood up just reaching the top of his chest. She had the urge to just power up her weapon and shoot it directly in his face. Instead, she just stood there, both glaring at each other, before he abruptly turned and left leaving her in the small room.

A/N: so guys I did chapter 5. With the help of my beta reader! Astraea Maehanla thanks a lot! Hope you guys liked this chapter and review please! I've had a lot of people add this story to their favorites but I would really like reviews seriously guys I wanna know what you guys think and your opinions and I honestly wouldn't care if it were flames it's an honest review of what they think. So, please do the same and tell me what you guys think. Please.


	6. Chapter 6 Bullies arn't nice

Chapter 6: Bullies aren't nice

How dare he, she fumed inside her room. The walls seemed even darker than they were, closer even. It seemed that the room just wanted to cave in on her; burying her in a mass of metal. She couldn't believe the seeker had done what he did. She remembered the way her skin crawled when she heard his pedes click across the floor. The way her energon raced in adrenaline and even though she wouldn't admit it, fear took hold of her as well. She strained her audios to hear what he was doing only to catch her off guard when he walked in her room. Jumping up from the berth she stood in a fighting stance as instinct kicked in. Snorting, he threw a purple glowing cube at her and started to walk out before he stopped. Wrapping his hand around the door he looked over his shoulder.

"Pathetic femme you are. It surprised me your father didn't kill you the instant you were sparked. But, he is weak. How could he have killed his sparkling?" He sneered amused. "Makes me wonder why he chose to kill your creator, instead of you? You're useless." Pain seared through her spark as she heard his venom filled words. She knew that he knew it would hurt her, and yet he still said the one thing that could crumple her to the floor in pain. Walking out, she noticed the smirk on his face as the door slid shut behind him.

Her spark pulsed with the thought of her mother. It was unfair, she thought. The only memories she ever had of her mother gone, erased from her CPU. How many times she had tried putting a face to the stranger she was raised by. The faceless femme in so many of her thoughts, yet she knew not of her appearance. Hate seared its way in her as she remembered why she couldn't remember anything of her mother. The pain when that mech had pushed his way into her thoughts only to extract and delete anything that had to do with her mother. Her pleading cries echoing through out her head. She tried, primus knows how much she tried to push him out and get away. But, what could a small youngling do against a grown mech? She had felt too weak so pathetic so- so useless after that. It was one of the main things that pushed her forward to please her father in everything; she was never going to be that pathetic, crying and useless youngling. No, that youngling had died and from the ashes raised a stronger femme. Shadowblur tried remembering that last time when she cried, and she just drew a blank; she herself didn't even know.

Thundercracker had walked in that instant, yanking her from her inner dwellings. The same purple glowing cube in his hand. Looking over to where she threw the energon cube Starscream had given her, her stomach flipped and she felt like purging. Following her gaze, he saw the cube, nodding in comprehension. The plates around his hip shifted to reveal his sub-space pocket. Setting the cube in the pocket, it closed as smoothly as it had opened. He stood there seeming awkward until she put him out of misery.

"Do you need something?" she asked never meeting his gaze. Her eyes just stared at the cube on the floor; a disconnected look on her face.

"Lord Megatron had ordered me to fit you a new alt-mode."

Still she didn't look at him almost as if she was hearing but not listening.

"My alt-mode is fine." She sighed.

"It's a cybertronian model. It wouldn't blend in with the vehicles the humans have."

"It wouldn't matter if I did change it. I doubt I'm leaving this pit forsaken ship, am I?"

Her question was answered with a silence that said everything that it need to.

"I'm right and we both know that. Just leave." Her voice was tinted with a hint of exasperation

"Just come. If you do this will be the only time you'll get to leave. You'll be, in a sense, free."

"You think being baby sat is being free? Your version of freedom is far from mine, seeker."

Thundercracker growled. She had made the word seeker sound as if it were a sin to speak of, a curse, and a low name. He puffed his chest and walked towards her, a seeker was proud and he would show her the price of mocking him with a name he valued. She didn't move and he briefly wondered if she was drugged. Taking bigger steps, he walked towards her noticing she didn't as much as flinch. Finally, she looked at him a broken look in her eyes; in all honesty it scared him. How is a femme, so determined and trouble-some, so broken in a matter of days? Bending down, he kneeled beside her, just looked at her, before he acted. Grabbing her wrist, he hauled her up not listening to the cries of anger that exploded from her mouth. Walking out, he pulled her in tow down the halls of the Nemesis; he paid no attention to the looks they got from the other decepticon soldiers.

He smelt the heavy scent of pine trees and wood before he got to the entrance. The smell numbed his insides reminding him of flying. Not feeling anything but the air on his wings, the sun on his back, the light feeling he felt as he flew on. Pulling her forward, he noticed she had slackened her struggles as the scent slapped her scenes. Her curiosity swelled and took complete control of her as she peered her head around his broad wing and shoulder, trying to find the object of the unfamiliar scent. A small smile crept around the edges of his lip components. He pulled her closer to the entrance of the hidden ship and she followed without any hint of a problem. The lights to the ship ceased as they walked through the hologram of the rock wall and into the pitch black. Both their lights turned on, illuminating the cave with a light blue light which splashed against the walls like paint exploding everywhere. Already familiar with this, he walked forward feeling the top of the cave with the servo not clamped around the wrist of the femme. Scraggly rock scratched the surface of his servo until a warm metal touched his fingertips. Feeling some more, he felt a circular rod and wrapped his hand around it like a snake choking its prey. Twisting it to the side the metal groaned in complaint but still complied with his wishes.

Bright sun stung their optics as the chirping of birds met their audios. Getting their optics adjusted, Thundercracker ignited his thrusters only to haul him out of the hole in the ground. Planting his feet on the either side of the hole he reached down to pull the femme up, his hands were swatted away as she crouched down getting ready to spring. Shrugging he stepped back letting sun peer into the hole. Releasing her legs she jumped out of the hole only to flip backwards and land on her feet in front of the seeker.

Indifferent of the abilities of the femme just performed he started to walk through the thick woods. Trailing behind him she remembered certain things to help her on her escape plan. Mechs are imbeciles, she thought, taking me through the main exit instead of the one they used for the prisoners. Guards always stood at the prisoner exits never at the main. They would always take prisoner through those exits to discourage escape but she knew better. A smile crept on her lips as she stared at the back of the blue seeker. How easy it would be for her to just shot him in the back and flee, it would be easy if she had her weapons online. Reaching an empty strip of tar, she looked at it in wonder. White and yellow lines adorned the black strip. Little people in a metal contraption with wheels would occasionally drive by. The little people would be too involved in their little world they built around themselves and the wheeled machines to notice they were there.

"Choose something already." The seeker prompt already bored. Hissing at him she glared in response.

"Those small things are quite ugly."

"Humans? Yea they are."

"I was referring to their machines but you have a point. Human are ugly, they seem too fragile."

"They are fragile. They have no armor and are squishy." The seeker shuddered.

"Squishy?" she asked in disgust. "Weaklings, they are. Can't they see armor is valuable to their health? I bet they don't live long."

The seeker grunted in confirmation as they stood silent, waiting for some more cars to appear. Silently they stood, waiting and watching, until they heard a purr of an engine coming their way. Intrigued the femme got her scanner ready; maybe it would be something she finally liked? A red Renault DeZir zoomed down the strip; kicking up gravel with the speed it was going at. Quickly scanning it her body started to fold down into the car that had sped away. Waiting for her body to get used to the new form she revved her engine internally, smiling when it sent tingles down her new body.

Thundercracker stood for a while waiting for her to change back into her bi-pedal form when his scanners picked up two speeding Autobot signals. Kicking her tire he urged her to get up.

"Get up." He growled, his arm transforming into a gun. Doing what was asked she stood in a shinning red as a silver Corvette and a golden Lamborghini speed by. Both of the cars braked abruptly burning tire tracks into the highway. Transforming quickly, they readied their guns pointing it at them. She desperately tried to transform her arm into her own gun, only to have the plates shift a little and go back into place. She cursed Primus to the highest degree she could think of as Thundercracker shot them. Grabbing her shoulder, he pushed her towards the way they came.

"Run." He yelled. "I'll find you later." She hated this, she felt so naked without her weapons in the middle of a battle. Walking backwards, she noticed that the golden Autobot finally noticed her and frowned.

"Sides, comm. Prowl. They have a femme." He yelled to the silver mech.

Turning around, she ran only to be chased by the golden mech. Green blurred past her like pastel colors on a painting; smearing together. Wait, her mind screamed. Why was she running back? Did she really want to go back to being caged within a room? No! Her mind hissed. Just swallow your pride and let him 'save' you, she thought. Skidding to a stop, she felt something heavy collide into her, sending them into the ground tumbling as gold blocked out the green forest. Feeling something slide around her waist, they tumbled some more as he never let her body hit the ground once. Finally they ceased their tumble as he landed on top of her, her legs wrapped around his waist. Squirming out from underneath him, she stood, trying to catch her balance. Standing as well, the golden mech started to talk into his wrist to the silver mech through a comm. Link.

"Got her Sides. When is someone going to retrieve her?" he asked. A voice burst through from his wrist.

"Prowl sent Bluestreak and Ironhide. ETA in 5 minutes." The link ended.

Her mind exploded into hysteria. in 5 minutes she was going to be free; she wasn't going to be caged up again. She felt like grabbing the mech and kissing him. he was her ticket to get away from the decepticons. She felt like dancing, like singing, like screaming into the skies. Joy wrapped her in a momentary blanket of peace. she heard thrusters burning in the sky that ended the moment. No, they didn't sound like Thundercracker's. these were more powerful. Her spark pounded within its casing as she looked around widely in the sky for a seeker. Never in her right mind did she think to look behind her instead of in front. The roaring engine burst through the sky behind her as something swooped down and clamped around her ankle. Pulling her, she fell on her back, pain seared her back as she landed on her door wings.

Heat hit her body as she was dragged into the sky upside down. Looking up, she saw the familiar black markings that adorned Starscream's body. Anger boiled in her blood as she struggled to get away from his grasp. He only tightened his hold on her, ignoring her presence. Bringing up the leg he didn't have a hold of, she kicked his wing, making them tilt a little before he flipped them over. His back faced the ground as he threw her up in the air slightly only to catch her and positioned her so she sat on his hips.

"Vile femme, do you want to die?" he screamed. She struggled against him as he flipped back over using his arms to press her body into his. Getting a hand free, she punched him in the face only to have him drop her. Regret ran through her as she screamed. She wanted to purge her tanks when she saw the ground getting closer. The wind slipped right through her as she fell. Her body almost impacted the ground when something grabbed her ankle again and hauled her back into the cloudless sky.

"You will not struggle femme or I will let you fall." He hissed.

Her CPU swam in circles as they continued to fly. Occasionally, he would do flips to disorient her even more. It wasn't until she saw the cave that he flew upwards into the sky. Only when he was almost leaving the atmosphere of the planet did he come back, rushing down in a spiral. The feeling to purge again over took her, almost making her do it. It would be amusing to see the seeker thrown up on as it was his fault she felt so light headed. Starscream stopped his descent downwards abruptly making her vision blur out with black spots. Grabbing her waist, he set her on her feet gently. maybe he finally felt sorry for her? Using the wall for support, she glared at him only to have him smirk and grab her face in-between his hands. he pulled her towards him.

"What a joy our flight was." He sneered pushing her away, not caring that she fell to the floor. Laying on the floor, her back against the rocky wall, she watched as he flew down into the hole leading to the base. Making a face at the seeker, she gently climbed down after him. Putting her feet on the ladder first, she descended down before a hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. She flinched as she was brought to the hard ground, landing on her aft. A wild cackling greeted her ears as she stared into the black that surrounded her. Her back against the floor, she watched as the hole was suddenly covered, sending them into a total and consuming darkness. The only lights in the dark cave were a pair of red and another of blue. The red stared into the blue, their horrid amusement brightening up the room. He was going to end up killing her, she thought dazed. Getting her focus back, she got to her feet slowly, warily staring at the silver seeker through the darkness. Feeling her way to the entrance, she never let her gaze drop from his. Hearing the soft hum of the ship, she stepped through the hologram and into the entrance of the ship. Walking forward with only her memory guiding her, she walked down to her quarters. Her brilliant red paint glistened in the lights like blood dripping off the tip of a dagger.

Walking past Starscream's room, she sped up her pace fear crawling up her spine. She had enough of his torment for one day, she didn't want anymore. But, it wasn't enough for him today. He had followed her silently a smile that promised evil with a kiss upon his lips. He saw the way she sped up when she passed his room and that only made his day even more. Igniting his thrusters silently, he pushed himself forward, enough to grab her door wing and pulled her backwards. Yelping, she struggled away from the touch. Ramming her back against the wall, he smiled viciously down at her and caressed her wings. He knew how sensitive wings could be and hers were no different; he decided a while ago that he liked to toy with this femme. Forcing the delicious shudder she felt when he touched her wings away, she kneed his cockpit. Laughing he stepped away but not before catching her wrist and whispering in her ear.

"Let's play again soon." He purred. She felt sick, horrible, so she need to escape and now! She could only fear what he had planned to 'play' with her later.

Reaching her room, she ran into the wash rack inside of her room and finally purged. She was going to escape and she was going to do it tonight.

* * *

><p>AN: wow this chapter was 2, 904 words long. That is like the most I've ever typed in my life. It took me seriously two days to finish it! :D Thanks to my beta reader, Astraea Maehanla, for proofreading this and fixing my errors. Also one of you who reviewed put a lot of thinking within me and yea I guess your right. People will like my story more than they review it and I'm now okay with that. So review if you guys want or not, this story is going to be epic because I said so LOL. A 14 yr old bully who was picking on my lil' bro inspired this. Thanks bully! Also i was going to update this sooner but i ended up liking likes...it's so annoying that this always happens -_-


	7. Chapter 7 Escape

Chapter 7: Escape

* * *

><p>Slipping out of her room she looked down the hall. Her door wings were tensed into a high 'V' as she stepped out into the hall. It sucked that she didn't have her weapons, but it didn't matter; she'd be gone before anyone noticed her absence. She grinned in satisfaction as pressed her back against the wall, slinking into the shadows. How she despised her red paint job, but it would have to do for now. Looking like a glowing ember in the darkness, she made her way past Starscream's door. Her stomach revolved in hatred, such an annoyance he was. Gliding right past the giant door she continued on her way. A crowd of Decepticons made their way down the hall. Slipping into the crowd, she walked with them. It wasn't until they passed the wash-racks did she step out of the group before they noticed. Stupid mechs she thought. Digging her claws into the crack of the door she pulled it slightly ajar. Throwing a make-shift bomb inside, she stepped around the corner as angry Decepticons made their way out. Waiting for the right moment, she slipped into the door and jogged towards the vent in the corner of the roof. She stacked a few towels together to give herself a boost and manually unscrewed the screws. Swinging open she hooked her claws into the inside of the vent only to use her feet and throw the towels on the other side in an unorganized lump. Still hanging she swung her legs back and forth gaining the need momentum. Voices started to shout and come closer as she swung her legs upwards. Bringing her knees inside the vent, she pushed her upper body only to quickly switch her hands and claw her claws into the slits of the vent door. Various cybertronians suddenly burst through the door their weapons charged up and poised. No one ever saw the red face slink away along with the claws the held onto the vent. Carefully crawling through the vents on her hand and knees she envisioned the way to the entrance as if she were walking through the halls. Passing vent past vent she got glimpses of what was happening beneath her. In one hall more and more mechs burst through each and every door checking for intruders. Passing another hall she noticed that they seemed to be doing that in every hall.<p>

Speeding up a little faster she was almost to the entrance. Reaching the last vent she punched the corners so the screws would pop out. It swung open and she checked her sensors for any life signals. Finding none, she quickly switched her feet and fell down into the hall. Falling through she was sure to hastily slam the vent shut. She landed in a crouch and stood up slowly, her guard on high. Shouts and clamor could be heard from everywhere and it only pushed her further. Looking up to the vent she made her way towards the hologram blocking the way to the cave. It wasn't until her father's voice reached her audios that she froze.

"At least you aren't a total imbecile. But, what use are you if you have no weapons on-line?" He said. Turning around, she looked at him with a cold face and approached him.

"I don't always need weapons; you of all bots should know that. You taught me." She said. Glaring at her he snorted.

"See to it that you get your weapons on-line."

A shadow cast against them made them look at the intruder.

"My liege, I cannot-" Starscream was quickly cut off.

"Did you fail to notice you forgot to post someone at the main entrance?" Smacking his second, Megatron glowered down at the seeker.

"Shadowblur, make sure no one gets passed you, unlike the imbecile I am forced to share my existence with." And with that he turned, but not before we heard his roar down the halls.

"Find the Autobot before I wring all of your insolent necks!"

Turning towards Starscream, she couldn't help the small smirk that formed on her lips when she saw the dent he now sported. Growling, he grabbed her neck and pushed her against the wall. The smirk widened on her face, despite her being choked.

"You should go find the Autobot, Starscream." She said smugly. "Don't want another dent now do we?"

"Laugh now femme, I'll be back for you." Releasing her neck, she slid against the wall as the smile widened even further. Watching his figure walk away, she powered as to how she was going to escape now. Both Starscream and her father had seen her by the door and it'd only be a coincidence that she escaped, wouldn't it? She could afford a few more days inside this pit of a ship right? Her father finally was letting her get her weapons on-lined, so that could give her an advantage for when she finally escaped. After a few for minutes she heard the speakers turn on with Soundwave's voice escaping from them.

"Autobot: unfound. Return to quarters. Instructions: tomorrow we plan ambush."

Grumbling mechs started to fill up the halls as she made her way through the crowd. It didn't help that her bright red paint job made her stand out against the darker colors the soldiers wore; much less that she was a femme. To say she was sexually harassed throughout the halls would be a mild way to put the way they had treated her.

Using her memory from the first day she was here, she easily found the throne room. Pushing open the doors she found her father, Starscream, and Soundwave hunched over the security cameras. She walked over her father. He snapped up his head and looked at her annoyed.

"Do we know which Autobot had infiltrated the base?" she asked. If only they knew the supposed intruder wasn't an Autobot and wasn't intruding at all. Instead the 'intruder' had been trying to escape and was stranding right in front of them.

"The little vermin was lucky none of our cameras caught him." Megatron growled. Starscream looked at her and raised an optic ridge.

"Is there a certain interest you have about our intruder?" He asked. Snorting, she looked at him like he was stupid.

"I was just asking."

"Let her be, Starscream. For your incompetence we might have let the Autobot escape." Megatron said unpleased. "You should be thankful she wasn't like the rest of my wonderful troops who incidentally includes you."

She felt like doubling over in laughter as he silently chose to be submissive. Not even looking at her, he turned back onto the screens, a scowl etched on his face. Turning his back on her, she looked at her father.

"Go to the doctor and see about getting your weapons on-line, then you will return to your quarters. You will start training tomorrow morning." He spoke and dismissed her. Then he turned onto the screens as well. A small smirk fell on her lips as she turned on her heel and left his throne room. The lights in the halls seemed brighter than she remembered. Probably a safety precaution since this place is naturally dark. It was easy enough for her to find the med-bay and walking in she almost rammed into a cone-head. Sidestepping quickly, she stepped out of his way as someone kicked him out.

"I don't want to see you again for at least another vorn, Dirge!" Yelled a purple and green mech chasing out the blue and black cone-head; quickly dodging the other mech's wrath he made his way out but not before throwing a glance towards her direction. A small smile flashed across his face as he looked her from foot and up before the door hissed behind him. The green and purple mech took one glance at her and quickly sobered from his anger.

"Is there I may offer you, Shadowblur?" he asked. Taken back that he knew her name it stunned her for a moment before she responded back.

"You know my name?" She asked.

"It is my job to know the soldiers' names as I am the closest thing to a medic around here." Taking in the information, she nodded once before looking at him.

"Megatron would like my weapons on-lined before tomorrow. And I would like to change my paint job."

Nodding, he went over to a cupboard and pulled open to reveal jars of all colors. Without looking at her he reached inside to pull out a light blue paint with black. He then slid the jars across the counter towards where she leaned against the corner. Barely glancing at the jars, she slid the blue back and looking at the black for a moment, contemplating, she too slid that back. Pulling back from the counters he looked at her with a raised optic ridge.

"With your small frame the blue and black would be enough to cover the red."

"I've never been blue nor plan on being that color. Purple is my color, and instead of black I would like white." Looking at her for a moment he nodded and reached in for those colors. Sliding them across the counter, she peered down into the purple and saw it was almost empty. Picking it up she squinted and raised her head to look at the medic.

"It's empty." She said.

"Forgive me, Skywarp uses that same shade and primus knows how much he needs it after one of his pranks gone wrong. But, we will be able to re-stock on our raids next week."

Nodding, she took the white jar and looked at it pensive for a moment before she took the little bit of purple.

"Can you pass me the blue again? I might end up using it." Sending the blue jar her way he motioned her towards the medical berth.

"Sit. I'll attend to your weapons in a moment." Sub-spacing the jars, she jumped onto the table and watched the medic grab tools from around the room. Content with the things he had he walked over behind her and bent her forwards. Opening a compartment on the back of the neck she felt him start to fiddle with the wires there. An odd sensation shifted through her body like someone felt when paralyzed and then suddenly gained that lost feeling again. Small messages popped up in her vision telling her something she was aware about. Weapons 36.8% online, it blinked only to disappear and come back with another message similar to that one. Weapons 60% online, weapons 90.3% online. Then, finally everything came back on again and she felt wonderful. The feeling of being naked seemed to have evaporated from her body. The small fear that had been growing inside of her suddenly twisted into nothing. Feeling the compartment that was open in her neck close, she rotated her neck in a circle as a smile spread across her lips. It felt so good. Sending her on her way, the medic practically all but kicked her out. Walking through the halls she didn't care that mechs tried to grab her in places they shouldn't, she ignored their hoot calls. She wasn't interested. She felt powerful, majestic, and unbreakable, like a dragon a field of flowers. Nothing would deter her, not even Starscream. And, she would gain her conviction; her escape into freedom, away from the dungeon that so many Decepticons called 'home'.

* * *

><p>AN:

Sorry, this was so short but I've been kinda busy with finals and cramming! High school isn't fun…well at least the tests aren't. I will also start an updating schedule with this story and my other one, which I've currently been working on as well. I will update every two weeks on Monday, unless for unchangeable circumstances I do not update I will try to do it that fastest I can. Things happen you know. Thanks again to my Beta-reader, who does an amazing job proofreading this and making the story even better. More things will come and the action will pick up. Promise.


	8. Chapter 8 Savage

Chapter 8: Savage

* * *

><p>Upon reaching her room she had done two of three things; the first two being locking her door and taking the paints from her sub-space pocket. Setting them down beside the computer, she walked towards the wash rack inside her bedroom. Punching a sequence in the pad that adorned the wall, a clear liquid suddenly shot out from the shower head. Started she jumped back; this wasn't the acid water she was used to taking showers with. Warily, she stretched a hand out to touch the clear stuff. The warmness from the fluid surprised her at first before she enjoyed the feeling it gave her. Foggy, hot steam started to fill up the room. She watched in awe as the fog slowly ate away at the mirror covering it in a white thin blanket. Stepping over the barrier that separated the rest of the room from the tub she basked in the warmth that the liquid gave off. As soon as both feet were planted inside the tub a thin glass shot up to touch the ceiling, like a curtain. The tension that had been collecting inside of her slowly slid away with the water leaving her in a serene state of mind. Shutting off her optics, she let the sound of the running water relax her for a few minutes before a clinking noise had her reacting. Setting her hand on the glass she watched as it silently slid back down. Jumping out of the tub, she grabbed a towel and carelessly washed off water; leaving most of the clear liquid on her to run down her body and into the floor. Her arm quickly transformed in the familiar shape of her plasma gun, her battle mask slid across her face. Stepping into the darkness of her room she let the light from the bathroom light up the room with a pale orange glow. Looking around she waited for something to move. Nothing. Almost letting herself relax a prickling feeling ran down her neck.<p>

Shifting her gaze upwards, she saw a figure floating above her. Reacting she shot at it. The figure bound for her as she tumbled towards the side. The figure sped right past her as it turned itself over and pushed off the wall down at her again. Rolling to her left, she charged her weapon again and shot. Barely missing its wing, she moved again only to have it grab her wrist and haul her onto the ground. An arm slunk around her face and held her onto the ground only to have the stranger put its weight on her. Twisting her legs she curled them into her and let them go straight into his face. He flew across the room as she quickly twisted back onto her feet. Re-charging her weapon she walked towards the crumpled figure on the floor. The light from the bathroom couldn't quite reach the part of the room they were in. Bending down, she pushed his shoulder to turn him over. A pair of devious optics smiled up at her. Pulling her hand away she tried to stand before a hand snapped out and gripped around her neck. The stranger flipped his weight and hers towards the wall where he pushed her up against. The hand slid away from her neck only to cage her in with thick arms on either side. The figure easily towered over her as she slowly reached for her duel-swords. Even without the light, she already knew who it was, Starscream. He smiled down at her only to have her hiss. Bringing his face near her neck she felt like shooting herself as he ran his glossa from her collar-bone up. Stopping at her audio, he whispered seductively.

"I told you I would come back. I'm here. Let's play." His voice whispered delightful things into her with only eleven words. It didn't take a genius to guess at what he wanted. Her body desperately wanted to melt away into his body while her mind screamed. He quickly silenced her mental berating when he nipped a sensitive wire on her neck. Her mind almost wanted to say yes, desperately needed to. But disgust forced its way into the back of her throat and with it her mind snapped back into focus.

Putting her hands on his chest she shoved him away only to have him move an inch. Ducking under his arms, she pushed herself away from the wall. Strong hands quickly grabbed her waist and forced her onto the ground. Starscream hastily took that opportunity and wrapped her legs around him. Wiggling away she frantically clawed away from him. His smile only grew larger, it wasn't till then that she noticed the harder she squirmed, the more she pressed up against him; she stopped. Transforming her arm, she aimed her gun up at his chin. Hurriedly he let her go, watching in amusement as she scrambled onto her feet. Appalled, she aimed at his face.

"Get out." She commanded.

He chuckled as he rose to his feet.

"But, this is so much fun, don't you think." He tried grabbing her again. She shot at his hand, and he snapped it back at his side. Determination reared its ugly head inside of his optics. Igniting his thrusters, he sped towards her. She rolled underneath him, her own determination making her furious. In sync they moved around the room, neither of them wanted to give up. No, their own pride was too much of a prize to let go. It wasn't until she slipped on one of her own small little puddles from the shower that she slipped into jaws of the predator that hungered for her.

Digging his claws into her shoulders, she was forced onto the floor. Clamping her fingers into a fist she hit him face. It only made him angrier. Sitting on her he forced her hands into one of his and held them above her. The other hand slithered around her body. No! Her mind screamed. Bringing his face towards her own she slammed her forehead into his, sending a howl erupting from him. Using the moment, she pulled herself from underneath his heavy body. Reaching over her shoulder she reached for her sword. Before he could react she pulled the sword into two distinct ones and shredded his wing. The snake that was her anger curled around her neck, squeezing her till she couldn't breathe as it sank its fang into her spark. Cold fury blurred her vision as she slashed another hole into his wing. Kicking him onto the floor she held him down with her weight. Refusing him a chance to escape, she carved her claws down into his back leaving scars racking down his body. Twisting around, he went for her throat, except she beat him. Twisting her body around, she kicked him in the throat with the back of heel. Knocking him out cold, her fury still hadn't evaporated. Snaking her claws underneath a piece of armor in his chest she pried it off. Without regret she clawed her name into him. Light enough for it to leave a permanent scar where her name would forever rest but not deep enough for it to bleed.

Stepping away she looked down at the sleeping form of Starscream and smiled at the villainous work of art that she had just decorated him with. Feeling no pity, she kicked him in the ribs, pushing him onto his stomach. Cocking her head to the side she silently pondered as to how she was going to move him. Deciding she was just going to kick him at the wall, she rolled him over again.

The door to her room slid open on its own as she continued kick him out; malicious and vengeful thoughts swarming her mind as she rolled him over and over. Passing by her father's quarter she stopped. The poisonous through of humiliating him scrapped across her mind. Swiping her hand across the pad it denied her access. Undeterred from her mission she dug her claws into the crack in the middle. Using all her strength, she pulled them apart. Satisfaction coursed through her veins as she noticed the room was empty. It was surprising his door didn't have an alarm to advise that unwanted intruders lurked within his sanctuary. Soundwave must be taking care of the cameras. She thought. Shrugging she grabbed hold of the unconscious seekers ankle and dragged him into the room. Throwing him onto the floor without a single thought, she looked around the room for a data-pad. Finding a blank on the desk, she scribbled away on it until she was satisfied beyond reason. Then she threw the pad on top of the unconscious seeker's lap before walking out. This time she didn't have to force the doors to open for her.

* * *

><p>Megatron walked through his base as he collected status updates of his ship. All was fine at the moment. Reaching the doors to his quarters he froze. Dents in the shape of fingers formed into the metal as if someone had forced their way inside. Fury made him roar as he swiped his hand across the door panel. Whoever was responsible for this would pay, he roared to no one but the air that surrounded him. The doors opened to reveal a sight he hadn't expected. Walking to the familiar figure that was his Second-in-Command, he reached down to pick a data-pad that lay on the seeker's lap. Pushing the button at the top, the screen lit up with a note written in English.<p>

**_Found your trash inside my quarters. Thought I'd be nice and return it to you._**

**_–Shadowblur_**

**_P.S. I would have liked to insult him more, but with his intelligence, he wouldn't get offended. I'm sure you agree._**

It was one of those rare moments when Megatron would truly smile; this seemed to be one of those moments. And, as soon as the smile had appeared it had disappeared. Looking down at the seeker, he grabbed his ankle and dragged his sorry-aft into the hall only to leave him there. Walking back into his quarters he looked at the dents within his door and growled. At times he himself felt like taking pot-shots at his army, and today was one of those days. Shadowblur's smart-assed comments like this would only make this feeling grow wider.

* * *

><p>AN: Ta-Da! I finished! Hope you liked it. Also, if anyone wants to give a shot at drawing Shadowblur with the new colors, purple, white and blue hey be my guest. I don't know how I'll mix those colors yet but if any of you wanna help I'll be glad to incorporate it into the story. You can ask for my email address with a P.M. (Private Message)

Anyways review and review!


	9. Chapter 9 Wings and Guns

Chapter 9: Wings and Guns

* * *

><p>Her feet hit the ground in silent patters. Flipping and maneuvering her way across the floor, getting away from the bullets that came her way. Digging her sword into the dust that had settled on the ground she twisted and send a thick fog around her. Soldiers watched from the outside, the only thing separating them from her was a bullet-proof glass. Uneasily they watched as the dust settled and she had disappeared. The droids looked around; their guns perched and ready to shoot. From the outside the audience looked around and murmured, looking for a sign of the purple femme. Too easily she slunk around the edges of the confine, becoming nothing more than another shadow. She stood watching, her muscles twitched with excitement, her veins pushing adrenaline. Like a tiger hunter its prey, she stood and waited patiently. At last her moment came. A droid made its way to where she saw, his gun wildly pointing in each directing; his back towards the shadowy place where she stood. Smirking, she reached out and dragged him into the shadows, engulfing him into the darkness. Soldier from the outside pointed and laughed as they saw the mech being dragged into her corner. Then everything went silent as the droid suddenly stumbled out only to look at his partners one last time, metal groaned suddenly and his body slid into two pieces. His upper body was cut from his left shoulder and down to his right hip. His comrades acted quickly and shot into where their fallen comrade had stumbled out of. The light from the blasts lit up the small corner; no one was there.<p>

The remaining two droids looked at each other and wisely moved away from the reach of the lingering darkness. Each getting behind a pillar they slunk around it, their weapons on a higher heat. The smaller of the two rounded a corner and looked at his comrade; big mistake. Turning back he froze. A gun was being held at his face. She pulled the trigger. Laughing, she rounded behind the pillar and started to climb it, her voice echoing through the whole room.

"How is this fun?" she said smugly.

The droid franticly looked around, his gun trembling. She climbed across the top, her back towards the floor, a smile on her face. She watched the droid for a while before he turned his back on her, letting go of the roof beam she held onto she flipped to land on her feet. Landing crouched down she stood up and cocked her gun. The droid froze, his body began to tremble. He never got the chance to turn around. Pink energon splattered against the glass, as a few mechs jumped from the sudden splash. Looking upwards she stepped back.

"Is that all you got?" she asked arrogantly.

"Level 103: completed. Level 104; un-composed," Soundwave's voiced came from above.

"Well, might wanna get to it. This was nothing." She called up from below.

"Accommodation: accepted."

Smiling, she turned on her heel and started to make her way towards the door. The ruble around her started to disappear as the hologram used for the training exercise sizzled out of life. A piece of window the size of a door slid down into the floor as she stepped out, and was greeted by Thundercracker and Skywarp. Raising an optic ridge she waited for an answer.

"Lord Megatron has asked for you presence in his throne room, immediately." Thundercracker said. Looking at the purple and black seeker beside him she glared.

"OK, I understand why Thundercracker was here, but you?"

Smirking, he looked down at her and slid a claw across the underside of her chin.

"Did you have lucky charms for breakfast? Because you look magically delicious!" He smirked wider. Shadowblur frowned and stepped closer and brought his face closer towards her.

"Did I mention the kick in the face you'll be receiving if you touch me again?" She snarled. Pushing his face away she made her way towards the halls. Thundercracker looked at his younger brother and sighed. Smiling back Skywarp started following her.

"It's official, I want her and she wants me."

Face-palming, Thundercracker huffed and made his way behind his brother. The trio walked, Thundercracker between the frustrated femme and the seeker with the lame pick up lines.

"Will you just stop?" Thundercracker snapped finally reaching his limit for the day. Skywarp opened his mouth to protest before they reached the throne doors, walking forward she gave one last glare at the purple seeker before walking in. Rolling his eyes, Thundercracker walked in after her.

"Party pooper," Skywarp huffed as he too walked in.

The door slid partly open as she slinked in, faintly glowing lights casting more shadows around the room than it already had, and it made the room seem endless. The brightest light perhaps in the whole building was laying overhead her father, his silver and gold lined throne being set upon little tiers of steps. Megatron sat on the throne, a clawed hand resting against the arm rest to his left; the other hand rubbing his chin in deep thought, his ruby eyes were glowing out from the dark. Walking forward she kneeled onto one knee, like a lover would do after proposing marriage. Bowing her head she waited for him to speak, after all he was leader. From the corner of her optics both seekers took the same position on either side of her, forming a triangle.

"Shadowblur, stand," He finally commanded her.

Rising to her feet she looked at him carefully, two pairs of optics stood watching her from each side of her father's throne. She noticed the familiar glare of glass that made up Soundwave's visor on the left, which only left the option of Starscream to the right. They had not been there when she first arrived. Her gaze slowly wavered onto the silver tyrant.

It unnerved her how similar the color of their optics were, the curve of the nose, the malevolence that lingered within each other. Perhaps that was why he was this way with her? Did he see the similarities in each other as she did? Because, it sickened her how they were alike.

"You failed to please me." He said bluntly. Disbelief wrapped around her in a thick fog as she starred at him.

"I what?" she hissed unbelieving. Of course she had heard him, but she just needed the confirmation of his words.

"Did I stutter?" He growled.

"No but-"She started frustrated.

Megatron leaped off his throat and grabbed her neck strangling her. Desperately clawing at his hand she tried to escape to no use. She felt the metal armor around her neck start to bend to the shape of his hand. This only gave him motivation to choke her some more. Her body started to heat up, the air not going through the vents to cool her. He held her at arm lengths away and above him. He laughed as she clawed at his hands, the sound vibrating through the room making it boom. She gasped trying to force air into her vents, her vision swarmed, her body was overheating. Growing desperate she used her last energy and swung her leg at his face; her foot made contact as sparks flew from their metals colliding. His hand released her as she fell to the ground onto her aft; air assaulted her vents as it forced its way into her body. Gasping, her hands went to cup her throat a she looked up at his amused stare. Bending down he scrapped a clawed finger along her neck and left the tip on the underside of her chin. Forcing her to look up he smirked.

"Don't go playing with a lion's tail femme, it'll crush you." He cooed mockingly. A short laugh escape him again as he left her on the ground and turned his back on her. A white wrath coiled within her and snapped, swinging her foot across the floor as tripped him. He caught himself and twisted on her, a deadly look on his face. He charged at her and slammed his fist down at her. Rolling to the right she escaped his fist as it collided with the floor creating a hole. Pushing her hips up, she did a shoulder roll and landed on her feet. Raising his head he looked at her, his eyes darkened.

Skywarp and Thundercracker silently inched towards the throne. Starscream shortly joined them, a mischievous smile on his lips.

"Pit, the femme's got balls." Skywarp whistled. Thundercracker turned and looked at him oddly.

"What the frag does that even mean?" He whispered.

"I don't know but I sounded right to use." Skywarp whispered back as they watched Megatron and his daughter go at it. Starscream turned back to face them and scowled.

"There are several people in this world that I find obnoxious and you are all of them." Glaring Skywarp hissed at his older brother and Trine Mate. Starscream growled and turned around intent on punching him in the face before a startled yelp made them face the middle of the throne.

Shadowblur yelped as Megatron grabbed the edge of her door wing, grabbing the back of her neck she was pushed down into the floor. Her body painfully collided with the floor as he held her down; squirming against him she moved all but a centimeter. Laughing Megatron let her go and walked away and sat down on his throne. Pushing her self off the floor she turned and face him, anger and hatred clear on her face.

"Do not look at me that way! You asked and I only delivered. Thinking you can beat me? Not even Optimus Prime himself could complete that task!" Using the back of her hand she wiped the energon that leaked from her mouth and spat the rest at his feet.

"If I ever said anything to you I should be sorry for, I'm glad." Growling, she turned on her heel and walked out. Before she walked out the doors and another femme walked in. They both stopped and stared at each other before Shadowblur hissed and pushed the other femme out of her way. Slamming the door behind her Shadowblur went on fuming to her room. To involved in her self that she didn't hear her father say a name she would grow to hate.

"Ahh, welcome Nightbird. Starscream you are dismissed and take your trine. Soundwave monitor the surveillance cameras'."

Shadowblur roared a she entered into her room, clenching and un-clenching her fists as a way to dissipate her anger. It only made her anger grow wider. Sitting on the corner of the desk her claws ripped into the surface of the table, it only made her hunger for spilled energon worse. She felt like strangling someone, shoving their head down on a train track as a speeding train raced by. She felt like killing someone. Small trails of energon made its way down her back from where Megatron had pulled on her door wing; unhinging it from her back a little. Her anger came even quicker than a whip at the mere through of him. Reaching behind her she grabbed the vase by its neck and threw it against the wall screaming out her angst. The door to her room slid open making her mood even worse. Turning around she yelled at the intruder.

"Get out!" she screamed. Thundercracker stood there frowning as he looked at the glass shards that lay on the floor. Walking in, he sat on the berth and looked around.

"I said get out!" she repeated pointing at the door.

Looking at her he frowned even deeper.

"Turn around and lean against the table." He commanded.

Her spark stopped beating for a second at his words.

"Look I don't know who you think I am but I will not-" Thundercracker cut her off.

"That's not what I meant. Your door wings damaged I'll fix it." He said a tint of irritation mixing in with his deep voice.  
>"You can look at it but I'm not bending over anything." She huffed; walking over to the berth she sat on his left and turned to face the wall. Slouching slightly she heard his soft chuckle, so silent that she almost didn't hear it. Or maybe she hadn't, it could have been her imagination.<p>

Thundercracker gingerly grabbed the strut that would hold up her door wing and noticed it was twisted and a part was broken off. It seemed like a difficult task to fix, but he already having seekers as brothers he knew how to fix these kinds of things. Opening his sub-space pocket and fished around in there for a piece to replace the broken one. Finding one he took it out and looked at it. It was a little bigger, being a piece made for seekers in mind he shrugged. It would have to do for now. Carefully unscrewing the broken hinge out he replaced it and closed the energon line that was leaking. Replacing the strut he sighed and let his hands drop from her back. Twisting her neck to look over her shoulder at him she asked a question that had been bugging her for a while.

"I know you're forced to "Protect" me and all, but you aren't my nurse. Why did you fix me?" Twisting her body to face him she looked up at him as he looked down. His wine colored eyes looked down.

"Because femmes like you don't exist, much less mechs."

"Femmes like…me?" she wondered.

"Someone who'll stand up for their selves, even if it means getting killed; most of the army is made up of spineless cowards who flee at the sign of getting off-lined." Snorting he looked away. Her gaze followed his to where the cracked remains of the vase still lay.

"Guess I shouldn't talk either; guess I could consider myself the same way." Thundercracker looked at her again. To say she felt awkward at the moment was an understatement, she never was good at consoling someone. Where would she start anyways?

"Uh…Well I don't think that." She stuttered. Lifting her arm to pat his shoulder she stopped a few inches away from it and clenched her fist bringing her hand down. He noticed her awkwardness and changed the subject.

"I hope you'll clean that up." He motioned the glass mess with his chin. Rolling her eyes she frowned.

"Sorry to tell you but I have a problem with following orders."

"I've noticed." He answered.

A silence wrapped around them filling the room. As they sat side by side, their knees touching. The door slid open and with it the bubble of silence they had built had popped. Starscream walked in a cheekily smile on his lips that slid away to a frown as his eyes landed on Thundercracker.

"Thundercracker, you have no duties here; retreat." He ordered. Getting up, Thundercracker looked down at the femme.

"Don't strain the strut for a few days. It'll be sore but then it'll pass." He said. Walking out of the room, Starscream's gaze followed the blue seeker out. Whipping back at the femme he frowned.

"He has no busy being here." He hissed.

"Neither do you." she glared back.

Ignoring her comment he stood in front of her.

"Get up."

"No, make me."

"My pleasure," He growled grabbing her wrist. Pulling away she stood and put her hands on his chest pushing him away.

"Go." She said motioning towards the door.

"Not until I'm done with you, we seem to have important…matters to solve." He said drumming his fingers together. Freezing, she looked at him suspiciously.

"What matter do we have to solve?" she drawled out carefully.

"We could help each other. And, I think it'll benefit us both."

"With…?"

"Terminating Megatron for once."

* * *

><p>AN: so, so, so, so, so, soooooooooooo sorry! This is late I know :0 but I had a lot on my plate this couple of weeks and didn't have time to fit this story in my schedule to write it and My birthday was this weekend so we ended up driving up to San Francisco and I didn't have a computer, Sorry! Blah, for the make of lost week I'll give you a glimpse at the next chapter:

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Benefits<p>

Laughing she looked at him seriously.

"Terminate him?" She laughed some more at the moronic idea. "You're serious?" she chuckled.

Pacing, Starscream thought for a while before looking at her. Grabbing her shoulders he shook her.

"Stupid femme, do you not understand the upper hand we have between us both? He is correct, Optimus Prime cannot destroy him, and you know why?" When she didn't answer he continued. "He is one, and we are two."

Shrugging out of his grasp she pushed him away.

"Are you stupid? Whole planets, WHOLE ones would join together and try to destroy him. Millions maybe even billions couldn't do it, what makes you think two will work if thousands upon thousands didn't?"

"Because they didn't have you; you know what he is like, know him inside and out." He huffed annoyed. She stared at him and thought silently. Though she hated to admit it, he did have a point.

"Okay, Mighty Starscream, what do you suggest we do?" She asked, sarcasm weaving through her words.

A detrimental smirk slid onto his handsome face. Cupping his claws under her chin his voice promised mischief sealed with a kiss.

"Don't worry about that at the moment. You'll know what to do when the time comes. But, at the moment pretend this conversation never happened. Soundwave might read your mind and I doubt you know how to build a shield against him." He bragged.

"Oh? And you do?"

His claws tightened and the smile broadened.

"Accentually," Letting a claw scrape to her skin and leave a small cut he turned on his heel and walked towards the door but not before stopping and looking over his shoulder.

"Stay away from my trine-mates, you distract them." He continued to walk out.

"And, you? Do I distract you?" She watched as he froze, though he didn't turn she saw a smile on his lips.

"You distract me? You're nothing but a femme; there is nothing about you to distract me with. You're just a good pass time and that's all."

"Then I must be a really good pass time if you need my help and not to mention I find you lingering inside my quarters almost every breem."

"No, just a something I like to toy with. Not many femmes to toy with anymore, but you." His feet clinked against the floor as he left her room. A smirk of her own began to form. Why just take out Megatron? When Starscream was just as big of a nuisance as her father was. If she were queen, the war would end. She didn't want to deal with fighting anymore; it wasn't worth all this spilled energon. And, for what? Destruction? It was time it ended. Looking over to the decepticon banner that hung in the corner her eyes trailed over the cybertronian lettering it sported in silver, it read; 'In Darkness we Prevail'. Snorting, she looked away. It boggled her how this slogan could have gotten so many mech's to turn away from their families and friends? However it did, it the job.


	10. Chapter 10 Saving Myself

Chapter 10: Saving myself

* * *

><p>"Terminate him?" She laughed some more at the moronic idea. "You're serious?" she chuckled.<p>

Pacing, Starscream thought for a while before looking at her. Grabbing her shoulders he shook her.

"Stupid femme, do you not understand the upper hand we have between us both? He is correct, Optimus Prime cannot destroy him, and you know why?" When she didn't answer he continued. "He is one, and we are two."

Shrugging out of his grasp she pushed him away.

"Are you stupid? Whole planets, WHOLE ones would join together and try to destroy him. Millions maybe even billions couldn't do it, what makes you think two will work if thousands upon thousands didn't?"

"Because they didn't have you; you know what he is like, know him inside and out." He huffed annoyed. She stared at him and thought silently. Though she hated to admit it, he did have a point.

"Okay, Mighty Starscream, what do you suggest we do?" She asked, sarcasm weaving through her words.

A detrimental smirk slid onto his handsome face. Cupping his claws under her chin his voice promised mischief sealed with a kiss.

"Don't worry about that at the moment. You'll know what to do when the time comes. But, at the moment pretend this conversation never happened. Soundwave might read your mind and I doubt you know how to build a shield against him." He bragged.

"Oh? And you do?"

His claws tightened and the smile broadened.

"Accentually," Letting a claw scrape to her skin and leave a small cut he turned on his heel and walked towards the door but not before stopping and looking over his shoulder.

"Stay away from my trine-mates, you distract them." He continued to walk out.

"And, you? Do I distract you?" She watched as he froze, though he didn't turn she saw a smile on his lips.

"You distract me? You're nothing but a femme; there is nothing about you to distract me with. You're just a good pass time and that's all."

"Then I must be a really good pass time if you need my help and not to mention I find you lingering inside my quarters almost every breem."

"No, just a something I like to toy with. Not many femmes to toy with anymore, but you." His feet clinked against the floor as he left her room. A smirk of her own began to form. Why just take out Megatron? When Starscream was just as big of a nuisance as her father was. If she were queen, the war would end. She didn't want to deal with fighting anymore; it wasn't worth all this spilled energon. And, for what? Destruction? It was time it ended. Looking over to the decepticon banner that hung in the corner her eyes trailed over the cybertronian lettering it sported in silver, it read; 'In Darkness we Prevail'. Snorting, she looked away. It boggled her how this slogan could have gotten so many mech's to turn away from their families and friends? However it did, it the job.

Megatron was currently hunched over a data-pad. Scribbling furiously and then erasing it all. Nothing was working, it was trash. His plans were not forming properly as they should. Growling impatiently, he slammed his fists onto the table, making a stack of data-pads crumble to the floor. Snarling down at the blue screen in-font of him, he tensed his shoulders and released them. He needed a way, a way to finally defeat and destroy Optimus Prime. Some sort of way to wipe out the Autobots along with him as well; the vermin that they were didn't deserve to live. No, he should have been ruler of the galaxy, cybertron, earth. It was his right; he was going to be the one who would bring the galaxy to order. Only the strongest would survive, Autobots were weaklings who fought for even weaker beings. His decepticons would concur, and when they did, they would destroy and build from the ashes something greater; like a phoenix they would thrive, he vowed this.

Frowning down at the data-pad again, he picked it up and studied it for a moment as another plan began to formulate. Smirking in triumph, he began to formulate each step of the way, which troops would stand where and who did what. He did not want to see his troops fail.

A small beeping echoed inside his head, answering the comm. Link, he addresses his third in command.

"Soundwave, report," Megatron demanded. He needed to get to work on his unstoppable plan.

"Lord Megatron: call from Thrush." Soundwave reported in his usual manner. Contemplating the call, he decided to answer it.

"Send the call to my quarter, immediately." Closing the link without anything else, Megatron walked towards the giant screen that hung over his work desk. The screen lit up with static before it became clear with the face of a silver and blue mech.

"Thrush, I have been expecting your call, what news do you have for me?"

"Megatron, if I may. I believe I have something you would be greatly…interested in." Thrush said, a small smirk forming on his lips.

Humming to himself in interest, Megatron decided that hearing this…idea of his would not hurt.

"Continue Thrush," Megatron allowed.

"It begins with an idea you had started quite a while before the war began. Section 23f, I believe it was called."

"Yes, I remember," Megatron cautiously said, not knowing where this was going.

"Well, it seems I have found a way to perfect it, if you will. With the little kink none of your scientists had found they did not precede with the experiments, they believed it was useless." Thrush commented. "You see, the answer laid within not the machine, but what was used as a power source."

Rubbing a claw against his chin, Megatron entered in deep thought as if thinking the possibility of this being the truth. Looking back at the screen, he stared back, not a flicker of emotion on his face.

"Demonstrate this, if it is the truth," Megatron challenged.

Thrush expected this- he already had a model up and running. Leaving the screen, Thrush exposed the background where a small Autobot was strapped within a tube. Walking to a consol, Thrush pushed a few buttons and touched the glass computer screen as he operated the machine. Turning it on, a bright white light coursed through the tube and wrapped the Autobot in white lightning. Amazed that it was working so far, Megatron waited expectedly for the end result. The lightning started to dim down, and Thrush smirked. Stepping away from the control panel, he walked over to a small box that started to glow with a bluish light. Reaching into the box, he pulled out a glowing orb. Walking towards the screen, he let Megatron have a good view.

"This Megatron was the idea you once had. A brand new spark cloned from an already existing one. Of course, I altered a few designs and they are virtually nothing but perfection. These sparks can be put into any proto-form, whether it is an off-lined soldier or a new proto-form of a sparkling."

Megatron smiled proudly, "And, these sparks be able to be used for war."

"Accentually, we can modify the spark and make them perfect for war, they will be even be able to mimic an existing spark signal," Thrush answered as he handed the spark off to a drone.

"Excellent, this will greatly benefit us in the war- Optimus Prime shall meet his final fate."

"But, of course any sort of cooperation, there always is a…price," Thrush smiled, an evil almost hungry glint in his eyes.

Frowning, Megatron looked at the screen seriously.

"And, what may that price be?" He ground out, annoyed.

"Word spreads fast between armies, and I've heard greatly of a certain femme you are in possession of."

Negatron's mind suddenly snapped with a picture of Nightbird.

"It gets very lonely on this planet, being the only true cybertronian I need company."

"Stop playing with me, Thrush, my patience wears thin," Megatron growled.

"For the cooperation of my machine and me, I request you daughter, Shadowblur."

Megatron went deep in thought, what he asked for was not a big price, though he would lose a soldier. Even if she was femme, she had grown as a soldier. He planned to use her at some point, but was this the opportunity he had been searching for to dispose of her?

"I shall think over your request," Megatron nodded and cut off the call. Walking over to his desk he sorted through a stack of data-pads and found a clean one. He would think this through at every angle- Optimus's death was too great of a prize to throw away just because of a rash decision.

Shadowblur peeked over the ledge and looked down the vast drop of the canyon she stood upon. The sun was just setting and was at its hottest. The face of the sun stood right in front of her making her form glitter, a giant shadow was cast behind her. Looking down at the canyon floor she marveled at the way the rock swirled with different shades of red and orange. The rough walls of the canyon and the grand space it expanded out towards making it seem endless. Turning around, her back faced the sun. her door-wings fluttered with the new warmth they had found.

"Thundercracker?" she called.

He sat on a pile of rocks, un-assembling and re-assembling his gun. Looking up his hand did not stop- they did not falter or slow down. He had perhaps done this more than a million times to now not mess up.

"Hmm?" he answered back, confirming he was listening.

"What is this place called?" she wondered.

Looking back down, he returned to his gun.

"Grand Canyon," he answered, she watched the way his fingers flitted over his gun. The movement making it seem like he was flying. But, then again when didn't he do something that made it look like he was flying. Watching for a while longer, she lost interest and looked around the sandy top of the cliff they stood on. He had been kind enough to take her out of the ship- he was going on a flight anyways why not just bring her out as well. Being cooped up was never a cherished experience, he knew this first hand. Though she was denied by primus to never touch the sky by herself, it still didn't make a difference- he knew how painful it was to never be outside. Not to feel the breeze on your back, the sun warming you, that was horrible. Looking up at her, Thundercracker watched her as she looked around, she soaked everything in. Who knows when she was going to be let outside again? He noticed how close she was to the edge and looked at the cliff as if daring it to crumble.

"Don't stand near the edge like that, sometimes they can barely hold the weight of a human." He warmed her. Shadowblur looked at her feet and laughed.

"It's rock. I'm sure this piece of ledge weighs more than me, if it can hold itself up then it can gladly hold me too." She smirked cheekily at him. "Aww, is Thundercracker scared of me falling? How _sweet_." She cooed, sarcastically.

"Scared of _you_ falling? No. Just worried that my aft will be on Megatron's mantle if you fall," he frowned.

Snorting, she put a hand on her hip. "I doubt he would really care. On the other hand I think he would thank you for letting me fall to my doom."

"Whatever," he answered back.

He watched her start to walk forward, and his fear became true. A thick crack started to run across the ledge, just about an inch from him. Her eyes widened and she looked at him. They stared at each other, neither of them moving. They were too scared to even breathe. And, then the ledge started to crumble.

Thundercracker watched as the ledge fell from underneath her, she fell along with it.

"Thundercracker!" he heard her scream. Running towards the ledge, he threw himself off and powered his thrusters. Spiraling down after her, they were about an arm length away from each other. Reaching out for each other, their fingertips barely brushed together- and then she fell into a hold. Freezing, he stopped himself from smashing into the floor. Looking down at the hole, he growled. The hole was too small for him to go after her, but big enough for her to squeeze through.

Shadowblur screamed, she screamed for Thundercracker, for Skywarp, pit she even screamed for Starscream. But, no one heard her- no one rushed in after her to pull her from the rushing water that was pushing her towards who knows where. The creased in the rocks she though was beautiful, were now cutting into her back. The water was gushing through, pressing her against walls and choking her. Desperately, she clawed at the walls, the roof, but every time she got hold of the rock- the water just kept on pushing her onwards and she couldn't stop it. She felt the water suddenly start losing its pressure against her body. Her relief was short lived when she noticed that the tunnel of water she had been forced inside was now coming to an end. The water started to end and it fell down an even vaster and bigger canyon. Pulling the swords from her back she slid them across the wall of the canyon. Digging her feet against the wall as well, she slowed herself down. Pressing her belly against the scaly rock, she sighed in relief. Resting all her weight on her shoulders, she looked down at the black pit she almost fell into. Transforming her shoulder to reveal her missal launchers and launched a small group of missiles down the pit. She watched as they fell lower and lower into the darkness, only to be swallowed by the darkness like a hungry animal. Instead of using sight, she awaited and listened for the sound of her missiles reaching a floor and exploding. No sound came back to her. Her body began to shake, her hands trembled and it made holding on to her swords harder. Looking down at the pit again, she swallowed and then growled at herself.

She was being stupid, how many times had she been in worse situation that this? Quite a few. This fear she felt was irrational, unwanted. Growling again, the sound vibrated off the wall and boomed it back to her. It was oddly chilling how it sounded so much like a tiger. Carefully pulling out the swords out of the wall she shoved it back into the rock just higher up. Doing the same with the other hand, she started to pull herself upwards. Using her toes to push her, she continued completely ignoring the cuts she was getting on her stomach from the rocks. Seeing the jutting form of a ledge just above, she pushed even faster. Finally getting to the edge of it she pulled herself upwards onto it.

Wobbly, she got to her feet and looked up. The dark made it hard for to see. Turning on her head lights she illuminated the cavern if only a little. Looking around she found an opening just a few feet above her head. Picking her swords up, she made her way towards the tunnel. Pulling herself into it, she noticed to move forward she would have to crawl. Sighing, she started on her way. Who knows how long she crawled? Maybe a few minutes, seconds? To her it felt days. Crawling through tunnel through tunnel, she gradually made her way to the surface. It amazed her how tunnels that big were formed. Various dents and scratched decorated her body but she didn't care at the moment, pit there was even a dent on her aft from bumping into a stalagmite and yet that didn't slow her down. When she reached the end of a tunnel, she found the crawling space started getting small. About to head in another direction, she heard something in the distance. It was faint but she recognized the sound of birds chirping. Her spark started beating faster and faster. Crawling faster towards the sound, she started seeing the small glint of light, smelt the fresh scent of air. Finally, she was going to escape from this maze of darkness and rocks.

Prowl crouched into the sand, a group of Autobots gathered around him.

"Ok, Tracks and Bluestreak will set up a perimeter around the decepticon base, like we planned," he drew into the sand the plan they had been forced to melt into their processors. "Ironhide, Sideswipe, and I will start a distraction while Jazz and Sunstreaker will go and find the femme. We re-group at our-" Prowl's discussion was cut short as jazz looked up and saw a thin figure in the distance.

"Um…Prowler, I don't mean to cut ya' short… but we got a situation." Jazz pointed behind Prowl. Turning, Prowl saw the staggering image of a purple femme coming towards them. Her shoulders sagged and she looked like she had just gone through the pit the back four times. Behind Prowl, someone gasped and then groaned. A streak of blue and white rushed past him.

Shadowblur growled when she saw a group of cybertronians just standing there doing nothing but stare at her. It wasn't until a blue and white mech ran towards her. Picking her up bridal style, she faced a red faceplate.

"Femme, you look horrible. Good thing for you is that it is my job, no, my obligation to make everyone else look as fabulous as me, and I shall make the world greater starting with you." The mech started to walk off with her in his arms, she was too tired to protest at the moment and truth be told she didn't mind someone else attending to her beat up form rather than herself.

"What's you name?" she asked.

"The one and only, beautiful and yet fabulous, Autobot Tracks."

* * *

><p>AN:

Hooraw! I finished and now my hand hurts from typing but I finished! Review and review. Sorry, if there are any mistakes, not really in the mood to deal with corrections. I gotta work on my homework. Aww, T.C. are you caring for her? You're so cute. ^_^

P.S. this is my first time writing Tracks so...sorry if he seems odd. I don't really know how he acts other than he's vain and so yea…Rabid and possibly angered fan-girls/boys…I at least tried! Don't beat me. LOL.


	11. Chapter 11 Rag Doll

Chapter 11: Rag doll

* * *

><p>Megatron growled, thrumming his fingers against the arm rest of his throne. His patience was at a bear minimum and was still quickly receding. He waited for Thundercracker to come in, he was not pleased. Starscream stood beside him, fidgeting as time passed on. Who knew if his trine would still be on-line after Megatron finished with Thundercracker? In all honesty, Starscream didn't know what he felt, relief that for once he wasn't the one getting beat up…yet. Or, anger that it just happened to be one of <em>his<em> trine mates that lost the femme, however accidental- it still happened. It seemed that everything that happened always made it look like Starscream's fault. The doors finally opened and Thundercracker warily walked in, Skywarp trailing after him, careful to keep his eyes on the floor- he was wise too. Thundercracker stopped a few feet from the throne, just out of Megatron's reach. He carefully met the eyes of their commander, and he could have sworn his eyes looked like burning embers in a roaring fire.

"Come closer," Megatron drawled out slowly, his jaw clenched. His hands gripped both of the hand rests with enough power that it started to crumble into dust. Throwing a look towards Starscream, he took a step closer, and then another. Finally, his feet just touched the bottom tier of stairs as Megatron sank into his chair. Flinching, Thundercracker slightly raised his arms to protect his face, only to put them down by his side. He had been expecting Megatron to chew him out and spit his spark-less body back out in various deformed segments.

Instead, he just sat there, looking at Thundercracker- a cold blank look on his face. He didn't know what was scarier, an angry Megatron or a quiet, pensive Megatron? Staring at Thundercracker for a while more he finally opened his mouth.

"Tell me, what happened?" Megatron asked- no hint of his previous anger. It scared everyone in the room.

"I-Lord Megatron, we- I mean, I took her to the Canyon near by and she stood near the edge of a cliff. It started to crumble underneath her, she fell…" Thundercracker slowly trailed off as he stared at his leader. Megatron leaned forward, annoyance clearly written on his face.

"She fell, and what else?" Megatron grounded out.

"The cliff crumbled and…she fell. I flew after her, but she fell faster and into a cavern opening." Thundercracker mumbled.

Megatron roared and clamped his hand around the blue seekers throat. Rising from his throne, Megatron lifted Thundercracker off the floor.

"Then why didn't you fly after her into the cavern!"

"I-I my I couldn't fit" Thundercracker gasped out.

"Then you ask for assistance from someone smaller!" Megatron roared again before flinging the seeker across the room like a rag. Tumbling, Thundercracker tried to get to his feet as he noticed Megatron walk towards him. Megatron beat him, Thundercracker groaned as Megatron suddenly kicked him in the side. Rolling across the floor, Thundercracker raised to his feet as energon started to leave from his mouth and dribble down his chin. Turning away from the blue seeker, Megatron looked as Soundwave.

"Send Lazerbeak into that cavern," turning towards his second-in-command, he addressed Starscream.

"Search the skies for her along with the other fliers." Walking towards his throne, Megatron sank into his throne and glared at the air in front of him.

"I want her body here- alive would be preferred, for now."

* * *

><p>Shadowblur awoke slowly, her mind was slightly hazy. Memories started to bubble in the front of her mind, and yet she couldn't remember what happened. Bright lights flooded her optics and she flinched bringing her arms to cover her eyes. Setting her optics to accept the bright light, she put down her arm and looked around. A strong, almost rancid scent pelted her nose. White tile bleed to touch the soft grey that made up the walls. Various tools and parts were organized around the room on and in shelves or baskets. Twisting over the edge of the berth, she swung her legs over the edge and let them dangle for a moment before hopping off the berth entirely.<p>

A blue curtain was hanged, slightly pulled back. Peaking around it warily, she found a bright neon yellow mech with red decaling. He sat at a desk, hunched over a data-pad. He hadn't noticed her yet, and she let her eyes wander around the new part of the room. Her optics stopped on a red Autobot insignia painted on a grey wall. The words: 'N.E.S.T.' was around it in a circle. Looking at it for another moment, she felt a sense of euphoria wash over her.

"Autobots," she whispered to herself.

The yellow mech suddenly looked up at her surprised.

"Glad you're awake," he called at her.

* * *

><p>Starscream flew into sky, easily transforming into the sky. His thrusters ignited and propelled him upwards even more. The sound of other thrusters surrounded him as he led a group into the sky. Skywarp flew underneath him as Dirge took his left flank, Thrust and Ramjet behind him as well. Thundercracker trailed quietly, dents were visible on his body, even in the dark. Flying over the city, the human lights glowed on their underbellies as they flew. Dreadwing joined them shortly and went into place near Skywarp. A good thirty minutes was spent in an awkward silence until Starscream commanded the group to split up and look around.<p>

* * *

><p>Ravage slithered across the floor like a ghost as he made his way towards a cavern hole. Sniffing the floor, he made his way easily into the hole –his claws digging into the rock wall stabilizing him. Water started to beat against his body, but he maintained a good grip. He went down a good length downwards, before he started going up to the surface again. Clawing himself out, Ravage shook off the water droplets that hung to his body. Looking up into a nearby tree, he nodded, and Lazerbeak exploded from the treetop and swooped into the hole. Ravage started into a sprint, following the energy signature of his fellow cassette. Reaching a small cave, Ravage stopped and sat patiently for Lazerbeak to emerge. And, he did. Water drops and scratches adorned his body. Soaring into the sky, Lazerbeak followed the faint energy signal of the femme. The faint trail of energon she left from a cut wasn't too big for a normal sized mech to pick up. But, he had the necessary equipment to track even the smallest of drops. Lazerbeak heard the silent patter of feet running underneath him, knowing that Ravage was behind him. Swopping around a big oak tree, he landed on a branch and looked at the base that stood a few miles away. The energy was radiating from deep within the building, she was there.<p>

* * *

><p>Shadowblur wobbled a little, her knees threatening to collapse underneath her. Apparently, she had been out for a day. When she had woken up, she had been interviewed over and over again as if testing her answers every time. They all remained the same. She didn't have anything to hide- Megatron didn't include her on plans, she doubted he would at any time soon. It was funny, with the decepticons she was a prisoner; here it was the same, only they seemed to sugar coat it. She saw right through them. Her door wings slightly dropped; everywhere she would go it was always the same. It angered her and yet, she couldn't feel enough anger to fuel her into a rampage, self-pity held her back. Walking through the halls trying to find her way towards the med-bay where she was forced to stay, humans would glare at her as if waiting for her to go blasting her guns randomly. Yea, that was going to happen. Hey, let's shoot the Autobots so they can haul my aft down into a brig, just to sit there and wait for my execution. Yea, she was <em>totally<em> looking for that to happen. Autobots glared at her too, some were more compassionate towards her. Or, at least one was, make that two. Optimus was pretty nice, but why wouldn't he, she was his niece in a weird way. Though that relation didn't gain her any favorite point with any of his soldiers, she still appreciated his kindness. The other one who was semi-nice to her was a bit weird. A babbler. He helped guide her towards Optimus's office since no one else wanted too. Though he did talk a lot- she appreciated that he didn't let them slip into an awkward silence. Shadowblur regretted now asking what his name was, but oh well. Maybe, they'd meet again. Using her memory, she went into what she was sure was the medical hall. It wasn't- it was the base entrance. Humans and Autobots stood guarding and checking who came in and out. Discarding any thoughts of going outside and stretching, she continued on her way before something made her stop in her tracks.

"Elita-1, is your group ready to leave already?" a voice asked, perhaps a human, there was no metallic tint in the voice to make it sound cybertronian.

"My femmes are always ready, now will you permit us on our mission?" Elita-1 asked politely.

Backtracking into the hall, she looked at the pretty decent group of femmes and started walking towards them. She stood a few feet back and watched them- it'd been a long time since she'd seen any cybertronian femmes like herself. Of course, there was Nightbird, but she was an organic made machine. She was no cybertronian femme, far from it. Looking for a while longer, she studied their forms and slightly felt her ego deflate. Beautiful, graceful, and deadly, all their bodies radiated this aura. Her optics landed on Elita-1 and she felt like slowly melting out of existence. She had heard of stories of her, they held no candle to how pretty she really was. Confidence and kindness screamed from her. She had seen enough for one night-possibly to make her self-conscious for the rest of her life, she turned on her heel as the group of femmes started to filter out. Ramming into something hard, she fell onto her aft and glared upwards. A black mech glowered down at her.

"Don't even think about it, decepticon." He frowned and powered his guns. They whirled in her face, the heat radiating into her skin. Pushing them away, she glared.

"I wasn't going to, I was just looking." She snapped back.

The guns were back into her face.

"Keep the attitude to yourself, unless you want to end up a burn mark in the floor."

She laughed at him and pushed the guns away. Standing up, she looked up at him.

"Empty threats are weak." She laughed and started to walk away before a hand painfully gripped her elbow, she twirled around to face the offender.

"Well see," he growled as he started to walk off with her in too. He pinned her arm between his body and his arm, struggling to get away she used her free hand to pound into her back.

"Let me go," she demanded, twisting and turning her arm trying to get it out. Eyes stopped and stared at the couple, sneering at her in amusement. A deep voice made them both stop.

"Ironhide, what is the matter of all this?" Turning around, they faced Optimus himself.

"I caught the decepticon femme trying to escape." Ironhide explained.

"Escape? I wasn't escaping, I told you I was only watching the group of femmes that left a while ago, I was going on my way to the med-bay," she defended herself with whatever dignity she had left.

Optimus looked at them both and raised a hand towards Ironhide,

"Release her, there is no harm." He asked the other mech.

"But- she," Ironhide was cut off.

"I trust her- she has done no wrong to use yet."

The grip around her elbow eased and she stepped away, glaring at the black mech.

"Take her for some air outside, Ratchet believes this is best- her fuel lines have not been pumping properly."

"Outside? She can escape and- why doesn't she just go to the training room it's-" Ironhide was cut off in his angry ramble.

"The rec-room is full. Ratchet knows best, I know his examination is not wrong. Or, do you believe otherwise?"

"Prime, she is-" Ironhide rambled off, he stared at Optimus for a moment looking up into that knowing face.

Ironhide put a hand on her lower back and lowered his voice to a whisper before pushing her forwards harshly.

"If I find you back with the decepticons, your head will be mounted, you're all scum." He pushed her forwards and started to walk away. Looking up at Optimus, he motioned her to continue on her way. He smiled kindly down at her. He watched as a small smile touched her lips, before it disappeared. Her eyes never stopped smiling at him. He watched her as she quickly made her way towards the entrance.

* * *

><p>Skywarp landed on the roof of a tall building, street cars driving below creating streaks of light as they zoomed on. He held on the edge of the building and leaned over. Resting his weight on his toes he looked down. Rain started to come down and run down his face- his crimson eyes glowing from the dark set of his face. The sky was grey with patches of white here and there. Dark spots started to cover the dry of the building he stood on. He watched and studied every face down below, children, female, and men. He studied every car, looking for the familiar purple that made up Shadowblur's color scheme. He looked long and hard before he grew satisfied and went to fly onto the top of another building, each on different streets. Rain pelted down on his body, streaking into his joints. He ignored the water and continued with his task. The familiar presence of Thundercracker was across the city, Starscream in the forest. Skywarp powered his thrusters before stopping, something catching his attention from the corner of his eyes. Turning around, he leaned over the edge and looked into the street below. A cherry red car zoomed down, maneuvering through the other cars. He looked a while longer and frowned- neutrals were a rare thing to see. Especially one who left his spark signature unmasked. Leaping off the building, he fell, feeling the air rush across his wings- caressing the sensitive panels before he turned on his thrusters and disappeared into the sky.<p>

* * *

><p>Shadowblur walked through the thick organic matter that made up the forest. Rain poured down on her armor and sliding into her insides. Looking up towards the sky, she watched as ran came down at her- the grey clouds tumbling around with a few white ones. The rain was warm- the sun having to have warmed it up in the day. The rain slid across her face, making it look like she was crying. Looking back down, she continued to walk and picked up her pace, her strides getting faster and faster. Her feet hitting the floor in a rhythmic pattern, a laugh bubbled from her mouth. The thick, moist rain colliding with her body as she ran. A sense of freedom erupting from every gear in her body, each wire, her spark raced and glowed brighter. She hadn't felt this alive in such a long time.<p>

* * *

><p>Starscream froze; laughter rang from deep within the forest, the metallic tint in the sound catching his attention. Running to catching some momentum, he threw himself into the air and powered his thrusters. The bright blue fire emerged from his heels propelling him towards the sound. A beeping started in the back of his head, answering the Com. Link. He never faltered.<p>

: Lord Megatron, your call is so much unexpected I hope-: Starscream was cut off.

: Save your nonsense, Ravage just reported Shadowblur to have left the security of the Autobot base. It appears that you are near her location, find her.: Megatron growled before cutting the link. Saving the sarcastic comment for later, he pushed himself to go faster. The green of the forest smearing into a giant blur of green around him as he went faster.

: Skywarp, contact Thundercracker and meet me at the following coordinates: Starscream simply sent to his trine mate. He didn't slow down- not until the sound of laughter was getting louder. Tilting upwards, he went higher into the sly and decided he would take her out from above. He hovered a few feet away from her. He watched her strides across the forest floor, her feet pattering against the wet ground. Something small blinked a bright blue light from a tree top. Starscream squinted; he looked at the light and realized what it was. And, yet he didn't do anything. He stood by and watched, amusement masking his face in evil.

* * *

><p>She ran, completely oblivious to the world around her. Despite what she has learned from growing up, she tuned out the world and concentrated on the drops of water that hit her body. It wasn't until something sharp was hit into her neck. Stopping, she looked around, her defense systems coming on. Nothing stirred in the dark forest, and that only made her even more wary. Taking a step forward, something shot her in the neck again. Growling, she reached up to her neck and felt the bump of a dart. It had lodged itself into a wire in her neck. Hissing, she pulled it out and held it in her palm. A thin trail of energon started to spurt from her neck and ran along side with the rain. She stared at the dart for a while longer before she recognized the thing. Nerve shocker darts. Her eyes widened, powering her weapons on line, she tensed her shoulders. Looking around, her vision started to swarm out of focus. Shaking her head, it cleared for a moment. Her knees started to wobble, but she would not succumb to the darts effects. Frag no, not until she gave a good fight. A group of humans emerged from the foliage and she aimed her gun at them. They seemed unaffected by the threat she posed.<p>

"Take her down," one human barked.

Wires burst from the tops of trees and wrapped around her wrists. Pulling at them, other wire spread out from the ground wrapping around her ankles. She pulled on her left arm and pulled a group of humans from the tree branches. They screamed at each other, she swung her arm around and growled.

"She isn't tranquilized enough! Shoot her again!" A couple of darts made their way towards her at the same time more wires wrapped around her wrist. Her mind went fuzzy as a dart made its mark in her neck. Her knees started to wobble and the ground suddenly stated to come closer.

"Why did humans have cybertronian weaponry?" her mind thought before it shut down on forced stasis.

* * *

><p>Skywarp stood beside Starscream and frowned.<p>

"Aren't we going to do something, Megatron wants her back-"

"Change of plans," Starscream answered with a smirk on his lips. The black and purple seeker looked at him briefly, wondering what was going through the other seeker's mind.

"But, Megatron said-" Skywarp was cut off as a null ray was shoved into his face.

"Megatron! Megatron! He is not here and there for I command! Do you have a problem with this, _Skywarp_?"

Skywarp looked at him carefully and stood quietly. The null ray lowered down.

"I didn't think as much."

* * *

><p>Shadowblur came online after a while. She tried to stand up, only to have a chain around her neck pull her back down. Yelping, in surprise she looked around. An angry voice suddenly boomed from outside.<p>

"I requested Elita-1, that is not Elita-1!

'Elita-1?" she wondered.

"Master, I can explain, we did not know!" a small voice pleaded. Raising her head slightly, she heard a gun shot.

A door slid open and a cheery red mech walked in,

"Pathetic squishes," he mumbled. Looking up at her, he froze.

"Quickdart?" he asked her.

Looking at him confused for a moment, she frowned.

"My name isn't Quickdart, its Shadowblur, remember it," she growled at him.

He looked at her for a while longer and she frowned even more. She briefly wondered if he had a staring problem. Recognition slowly made its way onto his face. He quickly ran towards her and un-wrapped the chain from her neck. Hugging her she squirmed away. Pushing him away she looked at him and hissed.

"Don't touch me," she hissed her eyes glowing.

"You, you," He stuttered "Your mother, I knew her."

Her spark froze and so did she. He knew her mother?

* * *

><p>AN: Don't know what to say about this chapter…Just that it seems rushed to me and she's being thrown around the different factions around like a rag doll. Different pov's were necessary, the last part with the humans and neutral mech wasn't originally supposed to happen, but I needed to put it in to move on to the next chapter. So…yea. Chapter name is crappy, I know. I Didn't know what else to name it.


	12. Chapter 12 Chaos

Chapter 12: Chaos

* * *

><p>Shadowblur looked at him startled at first, and then anger took over. Standing up from the table, she glared up at him, crossing her arms across her chest.<p>

"Liar," she hissed. What actual hope could she have that this stranger really knew her mother? None really. She looked at him, half expecting him to tie her back down, the other half curious. He raised his hand in surrender, to show he meant to harm.

"Believe me, I knew her. You, I meet you. Haven't changed much I see," he chuckled amused.

"What are you talking about?" she barked at him, getting frustrated.

"Such a quick temper you always had even as a sparkling, you took after your father in that, and you seemed too much like him-" He stopped talking when he saw the reaction on her face. He was wise to remember who her father was, he didn't blame her disgust. "We all thought you were dead, after your mother ran away. We were sure the Decepticons had killed you in the femme and sparkling slaughters."

She looked at him for a while before confusion started to push her processor into gear.

"Wait. What? What do you mean 'she ran away'?" She asked.

He looked at her with disbelief before frowning at her.

"Do you not know your own history?" he hissed unpleased.

She blinked at him blankly, not quite sure how to answer. Sighing, he brought his hand across his face and rubbed his temple.

"Your mother ran away with you after she learned that your father, Megatron, was about to begin the hardest part of the war. He was going to start destroying cities, starting with Iacon. He was also going to start using you and other sparklings as the new generation of 'soldiers' for his cause, or as many as he could obtain." The red mech looked at her and continued, "When your mother ran away, he was furious. So furious and embarrassed that his femme abandoned him that he-"

"Started to slaughter all the femmes and sparkling, so we wouldn't live." She finished for him; she quickly caught on to where this story was headed. The mech nodded and looked at her carefully.

"You honestly don't know anything about this do you?" he asked. Looking away, she watched the floor, frowning into- wanting to blame it for all her troubles. The mech sighed, and stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Coldquake," he greeted her. Looking up, she met his golden eyes, and into his friendly smile. Smiling back slightly, she shook his hand.  
>"You already know me," she chuckled.<p>

Hopping back onto the table, she swung her legs back and forth, her ankles crossed.

"So…how exactly did you know my mother?"

Coldquake leaned against the table and smirked at her.

"I'm her cousin, which would make us family." He chuckled. Her optics widened and she leaned away from him.

"Cousin?" she repeated.

"Indeed," he laughed.

And, then that's when she saw it- the familiar lines running down his legs, the same lines that ran down hers. Her eyes wandered up his frame and noticed a lot of similarities, the shape of his face, the nose, even the crooked smirk. The thing that held her gaze though was the shape of his optics. It was like staring into a mirror, a golden sea that reflected the blue of her sea. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

Family, it felt nice having that small comfort. It was nice, a different kind of feeling that she liked.

"How many?' she asked.

"How many of our family left?" he repeated her question.

"In total, there's 5 left," He sighed and leaned farther back onto the table. "All of are mech, except my sister and I guess you now," he chuckled again and looked at her.

She nodded her head once, taking in the information. That wasn't a bad number, better than some were doing. Most families were already completely wiped out- some only had one bot left in their names.

Shadowblur looked at him and smiled.

"Why'd you need Elita-1?" she asked.

He threw his head back and laughed.

"She owns me something,"

"Like?" she probed curious.

"Stuff," he answered casually.

She gave up, realizing that he wasn't going to answer her question.

"How was she like? You know, my mother."

Coldquake looked up at her and frowned. He couldn't find the necessary words to paint the right picture in her head. He reached for her wrist and opened the panel that was there. He opened the same panel on his arm and took out a small cable.

She pulled back.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Showing you how she looked like," he answered.

Grabbing her wrist again, he connected the cable from his wrist into her port. Their eyes brightened and they sat there for a moment as their minds connected. A bright light flooded their vision and cleared until flashes of past memories came to their sights.

Shadowblur felt something move around in her thoughts and it unnerved her and yet she didn't move. A picture was shortly following wherever Coldquake would probe her mind. A blurry picture was starting to come clearer and clearer, she felt the memory seeping into her processor, carving its own space within her. Then something pulled out of her processor, leaving her dizzy. Her vision slowly came back to her, and then she realized why Coldquake pulled out so fast. The building started to shake, the roar of jets roaring in the space above them. Looking at Coldquake, her spark stopped beating. No, not now, why now? Her mind screamed. Grabbing his shoulder, she held onto him. He looked at her and smiled. A familiar battle mask folded across his smile. Two pairs of hands suddenly ripped into the roof above them and she felt her own battle mask slide over her own face.

* * *

><p>Jazz skidded to a stop, his tires throwing a few pebbles over the edge of a cliff. Transforming, he peered down and raised his gun taking aim at the trio of planes that circled over a tall warehouse. A blue hand laid on-top of his gun and gently lowered it down. Looking up, he met Optimus's eyes curiously.<p>

"Prime! They're down there; it's an easy shot from up here!" Jazz said, taking aim again.

"Jazz, I understand the excitement of dealing with Starscream and his trine, but he is not our major priority." Looking across to the warehouse, he watched the seekers for a moment before nodding. Optimus looked at Jazz and let his hand drop. Looking behind him, he met Prowl and Ironhide's gaze.

"Autobots, roll out." He commanded, already running down the cliff edge.

* * *

><p>Shadowblur growled and punched Skywarp in the face as he made a grab at her. He snarled as her closed fist made contact with his face, stumbling away he held onto his cheek and looked at her. He suddenly disappeared. Looking around her, she frantically searched for a sign of the purple seeker. It was as if the air had swallowed him into nothing. Taking a step back she froze when her back rammed into the cold surface of a cockpit. Arms wrapped around her shoulders and a low throaty whisper caressed her ear.<p>

"You really shouldn't have done that," the voice growled.

The air around her suddenly began to get stuffier and hot. The colors from her surroundings bleed out with the sound until nothing but white flashed around her in a tunnel. Her throat constricted and the oxygen within her vents froze, choking her. Then everything just stopped. All the sound and color suddenly appeared and the air slackened its hold around her. The arm around her unwrapped from her waist dropping her onto her knees. Looking at the grass underneath her, she regained her composer. Her tanks felt woozy, the stored energon within them rocked back and forth. She stared at the ground until she didn't feel light-headed anymore. Gun shots were booming behind her, yells and smoke surrounded her in a blanket. Wobbling onto her knees she glared at the purple seeker standing before her. She glared at him before doubling over, putting a hand on her abdomen she watched as purplish energon pooled at her feet. Sniffling, she stood up and wiped the purged energon from her chin. Frowning, Skywarp looked at her and then away.

"You get use to it," he said calmly. Movement beside her caught her attention, turning she met Starscream's eyes. She hadn't even noticed he landed beside her, to busy was she attending to her own needs. Frowning, she looked away and then did the first thing that came to her mind. Turning around, she pushed past Thundercracker and ran down the hill.

"Coldquake!" she yelled racing down the hill. Her foot fell into a hole left from where a missile had it the ground. Rolling down the rest of the way, she scrambled to her feet and kept running. Ashes fell around her like a thin layer of snow. The walls of what was the warehouse were crumbled around her, still she ran never looking back. Sliding onto her knees, she crouched near the red body. Sliding his head onto her lap, she touched his cheek.

"No, no, you're ok. I need you, really do," she whimpered holding him close. He never responded. "Wake up, this isn't fair, please don't do this to me, not again," she whispered. Her long fingers ran down his body and she held him tighter. No, it wasn't fair. The only connection she had to her mother, gone, lost, and dead.

"Get up," a voice growled behind her. Looking behind her shoulder she glared at Starscream. Ignoring him, she turned around and shook the red mech trying to wake him up.

"Get up, I don't have time for this," Starscream nudged her with his foot, impatience clear in his voice. Turning around, she stood up and kicked him.

"Don't tell me what to do," she hissed and continued to ignore him. A small crack in his cockpit glistened when the early sun started to rise, growling Starscream grabbed her door-wing and hauled her up. Squirming away from his touch, she tried to kick him again he only flipped her onto his shoulder.

"I wasn't giving you an option." He growled- his thrusters started to go on-line before a voice stopped him from taking off.

"Put her down Starscream."

Raising her head she met Optimus's eyes, Starscream turned around and blocked her view.

"Mind your own business Prime." He hissed before taking off into a spiral towards the sky. Ironhide looked upwards as the other two seekers took after their leader.

* * *

><p>"Don't know why we came for her, she is decepticon. Starscream had a point, she belongs to them." He grumbled.<p>

Jazz looked around and found Coldquake's body lying unmoving. Prime looked at Ironhide and sighed.

"That is where you are wrong my friend, she is not decepticon. I doubt she will be Autobot either."

"Then what's so special about a neutral, because that's what she would be if she doesn't belong to either side, right?" Jazz asked curiously as he studied the red mech. Optimus looked at jazz and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"She is necessary to win this war." He answered solemnly.

"I still don't get it, she's just a femme. It's not like she holds the matrix." Jazz countered. Prowl stayed quiet through the whole discussion, his processor finally catching onto what Optimus was hinting.

"She knows something." Prowl finally said. "That or she is someone important."

Optimus looked at Prowl and nodded.

"It's imperative that she helps us bring peace to this war and not destruction."

* * *

><p>Shadowblur struggled against Starscream's hold, his hand lingered to close to her aft and she didn't like that. Not at all. Her legs were pinned against his chest, her face near his lower back. She growled and let her claws scrap across his back as he hissed in pain and flipped her around. Her back facing the ground, he crushed he r chest to his. Her arms were in-between their chests. Starscream suddenly started going faster, executing a series of spins and barrel rolls. It only agitated her more. Finally, he leveled himself out and she was pissed. But what was she going to do?<p>

"Stop it." He growled getting annoyed with her struggles. She ignored him and she kept beating him the best she could. Finally, she kneed him in his ribs. He flipped them around and growled, he held her waist down on his pelvis.

"I said stop." He hissed at her, his claws scraping into her hips.

"I don't take commands from you."

"Then let this serve as a lesson to why you should," he laughed at her and flipped back onto his stomach. His hands dropped from her waist and she fell. Air whooshed around her, the ground getting closer and yet all she could hear was a loud boom coming at her. The sound began to drown out her scream until all she heard was a high pitched whistle- then a pair of black hands plucked her from her fall. Her face was suddenly crushed into blue metal. Looking up she met Thundercracker's eyes and she was never so relived to see his crimson eyes. He nodded at her once as his hands slid underneath her- he flew up into the sky with her in his arms.

"I got you," he whispered.

Shadowblur watched his face, the way the light reflected off his cheeks or how to glow of his eyes vibrated onto her face. She felt the warm air float across her metallic flesh, how it hugged her body pushing her into Thundercracker's chest. She didn't mind being there; he wasn't an erratic flyer as Starscream was. He kept a fast but calm pace, never once did he try any flips with her. The outline of mountain ranges suddenly began to show on the horizon, the sun was nearly reaching the middle of the sky warming their backs. Her throat constricted when she realized they were reaching the base. Her door wings fell, she had to be expecting this. Her spark beat faster, but why wouldn't it? She was being forced back into square one. Thundercracker hovered over the underground entrance for a moment until he set her onto her feet. She looked up at him and he didn't meet her eyes, she stood at the edge of the dark hole before taking a long look around her. She jumped into the dark, the sound of thrusters started to slowly fade away. Looking upwards she watched as Thundercracker flew up into the sky. Looking back into the dark that now surrounded her she noticed a pair of optics watching her from the corner. Ignoring them she walked towards the wall and walked through. The hall before her was eerily empty, chills ran down her spine and she continued down. A black shadow followed her and she turned, nothing was behind her. Her door-wings rose and she froze. Something bumped into her leg, looking down she saw Ravage was patiently sitting beside her. Getting up he walked towards the end of the hall and stopped. Looking back at her, Ravage waited until she figured out that she was to follow him. Following him through the halls she was lead towards the throne room. Sighing, her door-wings automatically rose up along with her head. The doors slowly started to open and she looked at ravage. Shrugging her shoulders, she sighed.

"If I'm going to die, might as well do it with whatever dignity I have left." She said to no one in particular. Stepping into the room she braced whatever punishment Megatron seemed fit.

Shadowblur sighed, this sucked. Death would have been more merciful than this. Chains clinked as they touched each other when ever she moved. Sitting on her bed, she glared at the chains holding her wrists together. Lying down on her bed, she glared at the ceiling.

"Awesome, I escape by accident, get inside the Autobot base and they treat me like scrap. Then I met someone who gives me the hope of having a normal life and then that gets taken away from me. But, nothing is better than being chained inside your room." She scoffed to herself. "What could be better?" Glaring at the ceiling she thought back to what happened. Of course, stupid organic was there just laughing because she's _so_ _perfec_t. Nightbird's voice echoed through her thoughts, angering her to the core.

"Tsk, Tsk, looks like the tiger is back in its cage," Nightbird laughed as the throne room was starting to fill up.

"Maybe the little bird should shove it up her aft before I rip its throat out," she hissed back. Laughing, Nightbird looked at her and smirked.

"For you to reach me that would require myself being lowered down into your level. I don't like associating with whores."

Freezing, Shadowblur looked at her before snarling.

"At least I don't charge."

Nightbird snarled at her before running towards her. Lunging at her, Shadowblur tackled her to the floor and held her down. Her fist rammed into Nightbird's face before she was flipped over. Getting a good shot in Nightbird laughed when she saw a thin trail of energon leaking down Shadowblur's cheek. Flipping them beck over, Shadowblur kicked Nightbird in the face sending her stumbling. Growling, Nightbird's eyes glowed brighter.

"That all you got," Shadowblur smirked.

"Just getting started," Nightbird snarled.

They charged at each other for another go.

"Stop this non-sense," Megatron barked at Soundwave. Nodding, he sent Swindle in-between them.

"I was getting good bets," he mumbled as he walked towards the femmes stepping in-between them, they fought around him. Arms wrapped around each of the femme's waists as they were pulled apart. Shadowblur kicked at the air as she was hauled into the air.

"Take them to their quarters; I'll deal with them when the time comes." Megatron growled waving them away. Shadowblur was hauled out first, screaming and kicking at the air. Nightbird was in the same condition.

Sitting up, she pushed away her thoughts and sighed.

"And, thus I sit here with cuffs, _fun_."

A knocking at the door had her on alert. The door slid open. Rumble walked in along side Ravage. Smirking at her he closed the door.

"We're going to talk," he chuckled.

* * *

><p>AN:

Yay! Spring break! Did this early and going to upload this early along side with maybe 2 other chapters. I have time to write, Hooraw! Review, and review.


	13. Chapter 13 Glad you came

Chapter 13: Glad you came

* * *

><p>Sitting up, Shadowblur pushed away her thoughts and sighed.<p>

"And, thus I sit here with cuffs, _fun_."

A knocking at the door had her on alert. The door slid open. Rumble walked in along side Ravage. Smirking at her he closed the door.

"We're going to talk," he chuckled.

"Finally decided to see me then?" she asked a small smile playing around her lips.

"Come on, I basically grew up with you, why wouldn't I see you…eventually."

"Maybe because your pranks with Frenzy are more important." She laughed as Rumble crawled onto her berth and sat beside her. Looking up, he still had the childish smirk on his face, that evil glint in his eyes.

"That's a lie" he smirked wider at her. Tapping a claw against her chin she adopted a fake thinking face.

"Well let's see, if my inner clock is right, I've almost been here for a month and not once did you or Frenzy and lets not even mention Ravage or Lazerbeak came to see me."

He shrugged his shoulders and looked at her.

"We've been busy."

"Pfft, busy my aft, being a trouble-maker is more like it." She smirked down at him. Ravage sat at her feet and looked at her, his tail swished back and forth. Reaching down she touched the top of his head between his ears. She gently rubbed his scalp before gently tapping him on the nose. Frowning, she looked down at him as he growled back.

"You are a bad-boy, bad." She pointed a finger at him, "Heard you and Lazerbeak were the first to find me." He merely growled at her and laid down on her feet, his ears twitching occasionally. Switching her attention to Rumble, she frowned again.

"Are you even supposed to be seeing me?"

Rumble stayed quiet before answering.

"Not exactly," he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the floor. "There's a password lock on the door and I kinda stole the lock information from Starscream's office."

She only looked at him before laughing.

"Well congrats on getting a one way trip to death."

"I doubt he'll even notice, and if he does, I'll already be safe inside Soundwave."

"Primus, I've really forgotten how devious you can be," she chuckled and looked at him. Resting her head against her hand, she sighed.

"I remember when I was as tall as you," she smirked at him.

"Oh, great here come the short jokes_. Look_ _at how cute you look, so small and squish-able," _he mocked.

Smirking, she continued to look down at him.

"No, seriously, I remember when we were eyelevel with each other. Frenzy would always harass me and tell me that's as big as I was going to get and he wouldn't stop until I cried." She chuckled, looking at the floor, her smile broadened. "You guys were really big afts to me, still kinda are afts actually." She teased.

Rumble smirked, "We're sexy afts."

That got her to laugh. How long had it been that she laughed like this? Joked around with someone, feeling completely relaxed? Primus, who knows. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Remember when we tried to get you to fit inside Soundwave's chest when he was asleep?"

"Primus, yes! How could I forget, my head got stuck and when Soundwave got up I was literally hanging from him," she snorted, remembering some other times the twins had gotten her in trouble. "Though sometimes you guys were jerks to me, it was a whole lot better being with you two than being alone." She frowned at the floor.

"You mean when you were shipped somewhere else when you became a youngling?" he asked. Nodding, she reached down and ran her fingers down Ravage's body. Feeling his heat, she sighed. The chains jingled with her movement as she petted the large cat.

"You kicked aft today!" Rumble finally said after a moment of silence. "She deserved it too!" Tilting her head to look at him, she quirked an optic ridge at him.

"Explain." She asked.

"When you left Nightbird kinda took over, started bossing everyone around. Kept saying that since you couldn't handle being a proper decepticon femme that she was going to be better."

She glared at him, "I can't _handle_ being a decepticon femme?"

"Her words not mine," he raised his hands up; "She said you were weak since you needed guards to be watching over you."

Sitting up, she tilted her body to face him more. "Keep going," she asked.

"She insults you, and makes jokes, says that you're a whore and you sleep with Starscream's trine…" He trailed off and looked at Ravage who now was looking at them.

"Hmm," she pursed her lips in thought.

Coughing once, he looked at Ravage.

"She also kicked Frenzy once." He hastily said. She looked at him for a moment before frowning.

"Oh, did she?"

"Yea,"

"It was a rhetorical question." She smirked and then frowned again.

"If she kicked Frenzy, Soundwave must have felt it right?" she asked curiously.

"He did, but he didn't do anything. Cuz' you know…she's been sleeping with Megatron."

She laughed, "So, since Soundwave didn't do anything you came and told me?"

"Well, I-" He was cut off as the door slid open. Looking towards the door, she watched as Thundercracker walked in. Rushing to his feet, Rumble jumped off the bed and saluted Thundercracker. Ravage was beside him.

"I only came to remind the femme that she's- she's uh…a prisoner." Rumble started to inch out of the room before scrambling outside. Ravage only walked out, taking his time. Biting her cheek, she held in her laughter. The after a while she finally looked at Thundercracker.

"Do you need something?"

"Look I didn't know that, that mech in the warehouse-"

"Go away," she asked him, cutting him off mid-sentence.

Thundercracker sighed; he swiped his hand across his face softly before looking at the femme standing in front of him. Her hands were on her hips, her face scrunched up in a glare. Reaching out to grab her hand she pulled away and snarled at him.

"Don't touch me." She warned.

Sighing in frustration, he looked at her as a silence built around them. Uncomfortably, he shifted his weight under her gaze.

"Starscream didn't want you to-" Thundercracker finally started to say before he was cut off again. A purple fist hit him in the face, he jumped back surprised. He was pushed onto his back and felt Shadowblur get on top of him. Her knee was shoved into his side painfully and he grimaced. A clawed hand held his shoulder down; he felt the small drip of energon going down his back from his shoulder. His wings were harshly tucked underneath both their weight and he started to feel the metal bend underneath him.

He didn't let her know that she was hurting him. He wasn't going to show that weakness to her. He watched as her right hand turned into her sniper, she held it to his forehead.

"Don't give me that slag that '_I was only following Starscream's orders I didn't know_.'" Shadowblur snarled at him, her eyes glowing brightly with her anger.

He growled back and raised his head slightly; the gun was pushed harder into him.

"I didn't know! Starscream doesn't tell me anything anymore. He lost the motion of a trine a long time ago. He doesn't understand anymore. Skywarp and I didn't know." He repeated getting angry as well. "Starscream doesn't care who he has to use to get what he wants, he just does."

Shadowblur stared down at him glaring, her body tensed and then relaxed. She pulled away the gun from him and transformed it back into her arm.

"Then if you know he might use you, why did you follow him?" she asked.

"Because I remember what being a trine meant a long time ago," Thundercracker sat up wiping the thin trail of energon that bleed from his mouth from her punch.

"It might mean something to you, but like you said Starscream doesn't care anymore. He's your commander, but why still follow him?"

"He isn't just my commander, he's my brother. Even though war has changed him, he's my brother. Skywarp and I will follow where he goes and we won't question each other."

"That's stupid." She scoffed. "You and Skywarp will just end up dead."

Rising to his feet Thundercracker stepped closer to her, his cockpit touching her chest as he looked down at her; his face void of any emotions.

"Sometimes stupid and rash decisions can lead you somewhere good." He answered back calmly. He raised his hand to her cheek and laid the backside of it on her face. Shadowblur looked up at him, glaring. She pushed his hand away and stepped back.

"Good? What kind of 'good' can come from following someone half insane? You know, because of you I lost a connection to my mother," she hissed.

Thundercracker stepped closer and looked down at her. He grabbed her face in-between his hands and held her face.

"Good is that I came to earth, and then _you_ shortly arrived as well and I didn't know that mech had a connection to your mother. I doubt Starscream did either. Well not until we brought you back to the base, we didn't." He said softly.

"I'm just me, I'm nothing special." She looked at him.

"Let's agree to disagree," he said.

He looked at her for a moment before bending down and kissing her. Shadowblur struggled to get away but he firmly held her. One of his arms slowly slithered down to her waist where he wrapped her up in an embrace and pulled her closer towards him. A moment passed before he felt thin arms wrap around his neck and pull him down. Dropping the other hand that held her cheek, he snaked it down to push her aft upwards. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she didn't break the kiss. His arms held her weight as they kissed. Walking towards her berth, he gently tossed her against the surface. He crawled onto the berth and kissed her again. Her legs circled around his waist again. Breaking away from the kiss he looked at her and smirked.

"Following a half insane isn't so bad."

"Only when it gets someone important -" Thundercracker bit her shoulder and cut her off. A low moan came from her. His mouth traveled upwards to her jaw and kissed her skin. Setting her hand on his chest she pushed him away.

"I'm not going to interface with you. It's already bad enough that Nightbird thinks I already have slept with your trine."

Pinning her arms above her head, he smiled down at her. This was actually the first time he had genuinely smiled at her, and in all honesty it was beautiful. Could make anyone's spark just stop, including hers.

"Well according to what I've heard you put her in her place."

"Almost, like this close to doing it," she scrunched her thumb and pointer finger together almost making them touch.

His smile broadened and he leaned down and bit her shoulder again. His hands started to run across her wings. She ran her claws down his spine onto his hips.

"Nothing seems to be kept a secret around here," she murmured into his mouth. "Seems like mechs around here can't do anything better than gossip."

He chuckled, the sound rumbled in his stomach vibrating into her.

"I found something better than gossiping." He started to unlatch her armor and threw it onto the floor. She started to do the same with his, both unlatching their armor until nothing but their proto-forms stood. He kissed her stomach once before going up to kiss her neck and then her lips.

"Glad you came," he whispered.

* * *

><p>AN:

Success! Got to chapter 13! This chapter bothers me, well only one part. Thundercracker and Shadowblur, it seems too frilly to me. I don't know why but it just does. While writing this I was listening to Pandora and I was looking for a way to end this chapter and the song, "Glad you came" by the Wanted came on and I suddenly imagined Thundercracker singing this :D but if you listen to it, for some reason it suits him. Or, maybe it only seems like that to me. I'll put some lyrics below and you judge this for yourself or go find it on YouTube. Review.

"Glad you came" – The Wanted

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me

And I decided you look well on me, well on me

So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now

Now I'll take you by the hand

Hand you another drink

Drink it if you can

Can you spend a little time,

Time is slipping away,

Away from us so stay,

Stay with me I can make, Make you glad you came.


	14. Chapter 14 Sold, to the one in red

Chapter 14: Sold, to the one in red

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Adult situations, language and sexual innuendos ahead! You've been warned! Mostly at end though!<strong>

* * *

><p>Warmth and satisfaction was the first thing Shadowblur felt when she woke up. Warmth- had come first, it was pressed harshly into her back almost scorching her, and then it surrounded her with a bubble of satisfaction. Satisfaction because she was warm; who wouldn't be happy that they were warm? The berth underneath her felt wonderful, like it had been made especially for her. She didn't plan on getting up for a while, maybe is she shut off her optics she could fall back into her dreams where- her thoughts were cut off as she felt something move beside her. Bolting upright she looked at the blue seeker who was face down, his wings stretched out, one of which hovered over her lap. The other dangled off the bed completely. His body had lost the harsh lines of his armor; smooth rounded metal was in its place. Teasing her fingers to touch, to run her fingertips down his back and feel the soft metal.<p>

She stared at his body that was now more a darkish grey than blue. Blue swirls wrapped around his arms and legs, spreading onto his back, leaking onto his wings. She paused, her processor finally started to work. Looking around the room, she idly looked at the discarded armor that littered the room. She noticed her cuffs were crumbled into unrecognizable shapes. Shrugging, she swung her legs over the edge she went to pick up the armor. It bugged her, just lying there on the floor. She neatly placed them in a stack, gathering her armor within the confines of her arms she bent down and picked up some more of Thundercracker's. Carefully staring at the blue armor she set down her own and twitted with his. Sticking out her leg, she carefully placed his armor on her leg and suddenly noticed the size difference. The ankle brace clattered loosely as she stood up. Laughing to herself, she tiptoed towards the stack of blue armor and began rummaging. Pulling a chair beside her desk, she sat down and put on his shin guards, arm braces and even tried to slide his wing armor over hers. Slipping on one of his wing braces, she stood up and her hands on her hips. Her lips slightly pouted in concentration, she grabbed the other brace and slid it on. The armor was heavy on her back, threatening to tip her over. Grabbing onto the chair she hastily slid the wing braces off her.

A smile fell onto her lips as she stood up, it amused her greatly to be able to put on Thundercracker's armor. It dangled loosely on her body, to bulky for her to even try anything but walking. Looking through the pile again she quietly laughed to herself as she pulled out his gun. An evil glint glowed in her eyes; she grabbed the gun and started making fake gunshot noises. Rolling onto her back she aimed the gun at an imaginary advisory. Lowering her voice, she glared at the air.

"I'm Thundercracker, I'm so bad-ass that I-"

"What are you doing?" a sleepy voice asked from behind her. Freezing, her door-wings slightly lowered as she turned to look at the blue seeker. Putting the gun behind her back she looked at him innocently.

"Why nothing, what are you doing?"

A small smirk spread across his lips as his eyes trailed up her body, his armor hanging off her. Sitting up he motioned towards her and raised an optic ridge.

"Your armor attacked me and I couldn't get it off." She lied. A small chuckle left his mouth as he made his way towards her.

"Well since I'm apparently bad-ass, why shouldn't my armor be equally bad-ass?" reaching behind her, he unclasped the shoulder armor, it clanked to the floor with a hollow thunk! The smile was still on his lips as he looked down at her,

"You're so small," he chuckled. Frowning, she started to unlatch his armor.

"I'd prefer be small than an oversize seeker," she sneered. Dropping the ankle brace into his arms she turned away from his and started to walk towards her wash-racks. Nearing the door, she was suddenly lifted up into the air. Squeaking, she met Thundercracker's eyes, the red of his glowed off her cheeks. He smirked at her- looking at him she noticed that he had small little fangs. He hovered over her berth and chuckled.

"I'm not done with you,"

Smirking back, she slipped away from his arms and onto the floor. Landing on a crouch, she looked up at him. Craning her neck, she laughed. He watched her as she made her way towards the wash-racks, her hips swayed a little more than usual and to be honest he didn't mind. Stopping at the threshold, she looked over her shoulder and smirked.

"Then bring it on, seeker," she taunted once before walking into the wash-racks. The pit of his belly warmed along with his energon. His vents kicked on, an audible hum coming from him. Fallowing her, he shook his head and walked in.

Megatron paced back and forth within his quarters, growling at the floor in frustration. Back and forth he went, furiously he clenched his fists. Then he suddenly stopped. His body stopped and his clenched jaw went slack. An amused look took over his face, the right corner of his lips tilting upwards revealing a few of his shark like teeth. Activating his comm. Link, he contacted Soundwave.

: Soundwave.: Megatron called.

: Soundwave acknowledges:

: Gather the troops, all of them. It seems we have a betrayer between our ranks. It's only fair that he be used as a reminder to keep my other soldiers in line:

: As you wish, Lord Megatron:

With that Megatron cut off the link and smirked. Yes, it seemed that everything was going better than planned. He would strike fear into his troops keeping them in place. It only helped that he too had to deal with the punishment of the two femmes. He contemplated letting his troops have away with them both. It was the only punishment that he seemed fit. He made his way towards the exit and froze- _no_, he yet had a better punishment. Turning onto his heel he walked towards his computer. Turning on the giant screen he traced his past communications until he found the one he wanted.

"Lord Megatron! I had been expecting your answer so soon." A red mech exclaimed. A twinkle of excitement in his eyes.

"I have thought over our…arrangement. My army's future is much more important than one femme."

"I'm surprised that you gladly offer over the femme, though she is your daughter."

"She was always destined to make a generous contribution to my cause. This seems like the perfect way to do it."

The red mech laughed, "I suppose it is. I hope to have her in an orn? If that is acceptable with you, Lord Megatron."

Looking at the red mech on the screen, he leaned forward and thought; an orn, which translated to 13 days in human time. It was a short period of time to gather everything to ship Shadowblur to the mech.

"She shall arrive in 4 deca-cycles."

"But-" the red mech tried to argue.

"In 12 weeks she shall arrive. There is no negotiation. Be prepared." He growled, turning off the screen, Megatron walked out of his room and down towards the Throne room.

"It appears we have a small…intruder in our troops. Our Decepticon ranks have been tainted by an Autobot spy." Megatron drawled out, he looked at the crowded room and each bot started to look around and murmur. "It seems that the spy has been with us for quite a while, stealing information from the most unnoticeable of places. This has been happening for more than a year. But, the little insect has been lucky until now." Megatron looked at his soldiers testing them with his glare.

"Feeling a little gracious, I'm offering the spy to come forward. I will not harm the intruder." Everyone looked around at each other and glared suspiciously to one another. Shadowblur stood with Thundercracker behind her; a few other mechs had the guts to look at her. As if suspecting her of being the spy. Glaring back, she growled. A few minutes passed before a small black mech started to push his way forward. Spotting him, Megatron motioned him forward with a curved claw. Gulping, the small back mech cautiously walked forward. Standing up from his throne, Megatron noticed the flinch the mech gave off. Waiting for the mech to come forward, Megatron laid a clawed hand on the smaller mech's shoulder.

"I appreciate a bot that can come forward and admit his mistakes,"

The room was startled by the words coming out of Megatron's mouth. Had they heard clearly? Perhaps they all had heard wrong. "The only problem is that, I do not forgive."

Clenching his hand into the smaller mech's shoulder he crushed it. The metal twisted and popped around his finger, crushing like it was nothing but paper. Shadowblur flinched- her fingers gingerly felt the hollow of her throat, her fingertips feeling the groove of a dent that was left there from her youngling years. The mech screamed in pain, snarling in disgust, Megatron flung him away from him and across the floor. The crowd parted in two as the mech slid across the floor.

Brilliant blue energon seeped onto the floor as the mech gripped his shoulder and tried to stand. He hissed in pain as he wobbled onto his legs, Megatron laughed and stepped closer. An excited look in his eyes as he watched the Autobot start to cower in fear.

"You promised," the mech said, his voice barely reaching a whisper.

Megatron cackled and grabbed the smaller mech's neck and lifted him off the ground.

"When has it been wise to trust the words of a decepticon? Much less a word from me?" Megatron shook him and his eyes brightened as he felt the fear that radiated from the mech's body. The room watched in silence, no one dared move, inhale air through their heating bodies. Not even Starscream himself said anything. A loud crunch coursed through the too silent room. It was quiet enough to make a pin drop sound like thunder. The mech opened his mouth to scream but was cut off was his own energon bubbled and expelled down his chin dripping onto Megatron's clenched hand. The small black mech slumped slowly, his body slacking more into Megatron's hand. Opening his fist, the body fell to a clatter. His claws dripped with blue energon, he looked at the body and snarled before looking up at his soldiers.

"Be this a statement to any and all," Megatron snuck a glance in Starscream's direction, "That I, your high commander and leader, will not tolerate any more defiance in my ranks." Megatron's optics zeroed on Shadowblur and he glared. "Those that dare test and defy me will be terminated at my hands." Turning his back on his troops he walked towards his throne, not before sneering at his second in command and wiping the energon from his fingers onto the seeker's cockpit. Sitting in his throne, Megatron leaned forward and glared at Shadowblur, his eyes finding her blue optics more than easily in the mass of red optics.

"Where are the femmes?" He demanded. She clenched her fists_, you fragging know where we are_ she mentally snarled. The crowd stepped away from each of the two femmes, each on both sides. They glared at each other and walked forward. Megatron looked at Shadowblur's wrists and frowned.

"Where are your cuffs?" He asked impatiently. Her processor began to wander back into the room. The image of Thundercracker's claws easily breaking them into two and throwing them onto the floor almost made her want to smirk.

"They were defective," She answered. _Only because someone made them defective_ her mind hissed amused. "They fell off after a couple breems inside my quarters," she continued_. It wasn't completely a lie_, she wanted to smirk again. Megatron frowned even more but ignored the matter at hand. He looked at them both and leaned back into his throne.

"Do tell my why I should consider sparing your lives?" He growled

_Tell me why I shouldn't shove up foot up your aft_, she bitterly thought. _If there is any room there, primus knows how big your head is. _Neither one of the femmes replied and he hissed angrily.

"Well!" He pounded his fist into the arm rest. Shadowblur felt Nightbird's heavy stare on her face, she ignored the stupid femme.

"Because you like to amuse your sick mind, death is too swift. You like it painful and slow." Shadowblur snorted, she looked at the army on her left and met Frenzy's gaze. Rumble stood beside him, they both were frowning as if disapproving her answer. She felt the heavy weight of what seemed like thousand pairs of optics landing on her. Perhaps it would have been better if she kept her mouth shut? Her gaze flickered back onto Megatron's and her door-wings slowly fell. He glared at her. Her mind filled with the image of her body being thrown along with the Autobot down some empty crater only to be set on fire, both of them being lifeless.

But nothing happened- he didn't reach out for her neck didn't shove his canon into her face. He only laughed. That startled her, it made her spark chill from the core and out. That laugh, she well knew that laugh. He had something planned for them. She scowled at him and she looked at him. They both realized that they were both on the same page and that only served to amuse the silver tyrant. He looked at both of the femmes and smirked.

"Proceed to receive your punishment from Soundwave, Shadowblur. Nightbird shall accompany you at a later moment. I request her presence in my quarters."

Shadowblur looked at Nightbird from the corner of her eyes and smirked. She started to walked away but not before bumping shoulder's with the black and grey femme.

"Bitch," Nightbird snarled. Shadowblur leaned forward and smirked wider.

"I'm not a bitch, I'm _the_ Bitch, and that's Miss Bitch to _you_." Shadowblur cackled and walked towards Soundwave who stood beside Megatron's left. She climbed up the 3 steps and warily threw a glance at Megatron as he got up.

"Dismissed," he issued his troops. They left with soft murmurs and remarks. Soundwave handed her a small data-pad with a working schedule on it. She frowned and looked at him.

"What's this?" she demanded.

"Punishment: Menial labor."

She frowned at the screen, looking up at the blue mech she scowled.

"Fine," she sighed and grabbed the data-pad and started to walk out.

Megatron had already left with Nightbird and she felt kinda sorry for the femme. Well not to much, but still that little pang was there. Then she had the wicked thought of Shadowblur having the easier punishment and that pity went away, she hadn't started the brawl, Nightbird had. Putting the data-pad into her sub-space she smirked even more. Her optics twinkled with wicked thoughts. Megatron hadn't said anything more about her cuffs and said nothing about her restrictions. She was basically free, as free to wander the halls as she pleased. Reaching the end of the corner, she started to turn left before hands gripped her waist and threw her against the wall. Growling, Shadowblur looked up into the too eager face of Skywarp.

"How was your night?" He asked her, fake innocence laced between his words. She eyed him suspiciously, wondering where he was heading with this.

"Adventurous," She replied nonchalantly. Skywarp laughed and looked at her, his optics sparkling with a dark tint.

"I felt that," He smirked, "Three times to be exact."

"Glad to know someone was keeping tabs," She replied sarcastically.

"Well someone had to, Thundercracker seemed to _busy_, so I counted for him. Trine's have that bond you know, everything he felt, I felt. And was it pretty good." He smirked and laughed. Ducking from underneath his arms and glared at him and went down the hall. He easily kept pace with her.

"I was pretty impressed that he finally got some, T.C.'s been so grumpy these last past vorns and not to mention a little pessimistic."

Shadowblur glared at the purple seeker.

"T.C.?" she wondered.

"Short for Thundercracker, you should start calling him that, it's kinda his nickname. And since last night happened I think you should at least get that privilege." He cheekily smiled at her. She hurried her pace and tried to get away from him. He was starting to annoy her.

"Well I won't be calling him _T.C., _Thundercracker's name isn't that long. His normal name is good enough for me."

"Oh, of course he was good." He smirked. She froze; she quickly caught onto his sexual innuendo. She gave him a look, a look that said 'you really just went there, really?'

"He wasn't good; I don't lower my standards for just _good_. Sorry for you." she smirked. He caught onto what she was hinting and he frowned.

"I'm better than good. And, I could gladly show you." He smirked; it seemed as if the blow to his ego hadn't tamed his thoughts.

"The thought of you showing me it rather…blows." She smirked.

They reached the end of hall and they continued to bicker. It wasn't until Astro-train relived her from the purple seeker's presence. They had gone patrolling, leaving her alone in the halls. She briefly wondered about Thundercracker, would he come back? A part of her hoped he did. The other thought it was best to leave it alone and avoid him. Dirge passed her briefly in the halls and met her gaze, a small smirk played across his features. She ignored him and the rest of the mechs that looked at her like a piece of meat. A meat they'd like to pound, her mind whispered. She growled at herself and walked towards her room. She didn't feel like wandering around anymore. Opening the door, she walked towards her berth and fell onto it face down. Her optics started to dim, she felt the heavy need of recharge starting to take a toll on her.

**(Adult Situation ahead: Can skip from here if you don't want to read)**

Her door-wings dropped and pushed flat against her back. Her systems started shutting down and she sighed, feeling sleep finally consuming her. Rolling onto her side, she tucked her arms under her head and briefly on-lined her optics. She took a glance at the seeker laying beside her for a moment before turning off her optics. A soft chuckling sound had her jolting up and rolling over the edge of the berth in surprise. Her mind finally catching up to the thought of someone beside her. Her aft fell onto the floor and she squeaked. Looking up she saw Thundercracker's blue form floating above her bed. He was stretched out, his ankles crossed and his hands behind his head, a small smile on his lips. Standing up, she frowned. Her chest easily reached him. Crossed her arms across her chest, she glared at him. He stared at the roof, his smile spread and her systems flopped. _Stupid bird_, her thoughts hissed. He still hovered in the air, he didn't look at her.

"I was about to go into recharge," She sighed. He flipped over and finally faced her. He smirked.

"I don't want you in recharge, that's the thing." He casually said. He reached out and grabbed the edge of her door-wing. Rubbing his fingers against the metal that made her wings she purred. Her hands started to wander through the cracks and seams in his armor, his engine started to rumble. Finally reaching his cock-pit she pushed him down from the air and he happily obliged. Wrapping his hand around her waist, he pulled her onto him. Leaning on him, she found his mouth. Kissing her, his hand went to her lower back pressing her into him even more. The other hand held the back of her neck. Slithering her hands to his sides, she lightly fingered his armor seams. Groaning into her mouth, she smirked. Applying more pressure, she pressed her body into his more. Suddenly Thundercracker flipped them over and laughed. Grabbing her wrists, he pinned them above her head and started leaving a trail of kisses down her abdomen. Arching her back into him, he pulled back and looked at her evilly.

"No, every time you move, I'll just stop."

She pouted, "Your evil."

He leaned down and picked up from where he left at her belly button.

"Decepticon is my faction."

Lightly licking her stomach, he made his way back up only to stop at her chest. Using his mouth he unlatched her chest plating. It fell onto the bed with a clatter and he smirked. She squirmed to get out of his hold, her arms going numb. He kissed her neck and ran his denta down her throat, slowly gazing the skin. She groaned and wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him closer. Her heels kicked against his lower back but he didn't seem to mind. Reaching the hollow of her throat he kissed her again. Thundercracker started kissing the top of her breast and she moaned. She wiggled underneath him, her thighs tightened from around his waist. She tried pulling his hands from his hold only to have him tighten his hold.

"I'll have my way with you tonight," He murmured into her neck. She squirmed some more.

"But I'm only a defenseless femme, what chance do I have against a mighty seeker as yourself?" She smirked and tried wiggling again. He chuckled, he was enjoying her game. He let her hands go and kissed her. Her hands trailed down onto his wings as she caressed them, he moaned. Flipping them back over, she kissed his chin and let her hands straddle his hips. She softly kissed his chest and then his stomach. Running her tongue up back to his chest, he groaned. She sat up and ran her hands up his sides and onto his wings. He flipped them back over- the only problem was that they ran out of berth space. They both tumbled onto the floor but that stop them. His ran his hands down her body and started unlatching her armor. He currently was in no hurry, or so his processor thought. His body on the other hand, was burning. He pulled the last piece of armor off her and he kissed the bottom of her neck.

"Then if you comply maybe I'll let you live," he bit her neck and she groaned. A thin trail of energon leaked down her neck. Using his tongue he lapped up the pink liquid hungrily.

He felt her hands start to unlatch his chest armor; he helped her pull of the heavy metal. His interfacing cable started to slither out of its port.

It felt good to have the pressure of his chest armor gone, his interface cable throbbed hungrily. His spark was left in the open, its brilliant blue clashing with the aquamarine from her open spark chamber. He was slowly discarding the rest of his armor, its clunky bulk getting in the way. Lowering his face near her spark, he felt the heat that radiated from it start to lick his face. Warming his cheeks, he liked the warmth. Running the tip of his tongue, he traced the outline of her port- she gasped and pushed her chest closer to his face. He obliged to her moans of pleasure and lightly started to lap up her trans-fluid. Her hands painfully clawed at his back. But that pain slowly started to add into his own pleasure. Her hips started to buck against his crotch plating and he groaned. His hot breath coursed against her port and she groaned even louder. He pulled away from her chest before she could reach an overload. Shadowblur raised her head slightly frowning.

"Don't stop," she pleaded.

He smirked, "Prisoners don't get what they want," he chuckled.

He pressed his chest into hers and groaned when he entered her. Gasping, she pressed up against him.

"Well I've been a very bad prisoner, you need to be harsh," she gasped, her fingers clawing all across his back. He growled and pushed harder against her.

"Don't tempt me," He moaned out.

Adding more pressured volts, he started to feel her body tense and her back arched upwards. Shadowblur screamed out, her body felt like it had died and come back to life. Her claws gripped his shoulders, probably harder than she should have but neither of them cared. He probably didn't even feel it. Her mind started to bubble on the edge of hysteria and euphoria; his on satisfaction and paradise. Funny how in such a short time her life had changed now if only she knew it would change even more in a matter of weeks.

* * *

><p>AN: 4 things I have to say

1.) I am jealous of my own creation -_- T.C. is my fav seeker lol

2.) Why yes, I had fun writing a naughty piece with the help of my friend. Though she had to re-write most of the dirty part. She had to tone down what I had originally wrote *sweatdrop* hurr hurr hurr

3.) Let's be honest, if you found a pile of cybertronian armor. Who wouldn't be tempted to put it on XD

4.) Review


	15. Chapter 15 Gossip can ruin plans

Chapter 15: Gossip can ruin plans

* * *

><p>Shadowblur walked into the rec-room, having the rest of the day off after finished her "job"of cleaning out storage room after storage room with Nightbird. It was barely Tuesday and they had already cleaned out about 20 rooms- each. Shadowblur couldn't fathom why they had so many storage rooms, but they did. The doors slid open with a whoosh, the loud noise of the room making her wince. A large group of mechs crowded around a screen, each leaned in excitedly. Chants and boos were heard from both sides of the room making her curious as to what they watched. Walking across the room to the energon dispenser no one paid mind to her. The sound of a bell dinged twice before the sound of someone talked met her audios.<p>

"How's your eye? Can you see?"

Quirking an optic ridge, she watched the backs of multiple decepticons that blocked the screen. The bell dinged again and another deeper voice echoed through the speakers.

"Round 6!"

Taking small sips from the glowing cube in her hands, she listened in carefully trying to figure out what the frag could they be watching. It didn't take long for the commercials to come on breaking the concentrated group of mechs from the screen.

"I'm telling you! Pacquiao owned Margarito in that round, Margarito is just so half-afted!"

Listening in to their arguments, Shadowblur quietly watched the commercials for any hint as to what they were talking about. All she heard was human nonsense

"I'm lovin' it."

"Are you sick of flabby abs?"

"Superhero Steroids!"

"Made by Armani."

Getting bored, she scooted away from her table. The cube already empty in her hands. Throwing it away, she walked out without a second glance. Wandering through the halls she briefly caught a glance of familiar silver metal and started to walk faster, she didn't want to deal with any one's crap at the moment. Sighing, she retreated into the safety of her room, her door-wings sagged down onto her back. Sliding her hand across the door lock it blinked and let her inside. Walking in she growled. The walls were painted with a iridescent red, white paint strokes were on top of the red making out words in English.

'I don't know if Primus exists, but it would be better for His reputation if _YOU_ didn't."

Rubbing her temple, she sighed. Her arms already ached from cleaning out storage rooms, she didn't want to clean some more. Turning from her room, she stalked down the corridors. It didn't take a genius to figure out who had written the message, but she honestly was to drained to deal with her crap. Making her way towards the base exit, she nodded to the mech who stood there, Barricade. It had been a few weeks since the whole Nightbird incident and for some odd reason, Megatron had slackened his reins on her and granted her more freedom. Of course, she was suspicious of it all, she doubted he would let her go so easily unless it would benefit him- which was probably the case.

Frowning, she sighed.

"I'm not going past the canyons, it'll only be for a while."

Huffing, he turned to the console and opened the door for her. Yea, she had been granted a little freedom, but was still restricted. She was not allowed to venture out past the canyons alone, she had learned that the hard way. Her lower back was still healing from the beating she got when she had gone into the city limits without anyone knowing. And, because of that, someone was now posted at the entrances- they didn't want her leaving again without anyone sighting her.

Walking past the holographic wall, she stepped into the cave and out into the world. All she wanted right now was to get away, run- somewhere, anywhere. Walking into the forest, she sighed as she heard the chirps of the birds sing around her.

Quickening her pace, she started into a jog, she followed the path she had set a while ago to the pond that she had found- well in truth, it was an accident. Skywarp had been interacting with her more and more, she never minded his company anymore. She had even found humor in the most sadistic of his jokes, something he appreciated. It just so happened that one day he had gotten the idea of taking her out. He had flown quiet a while with her in his arms, until she started to get uncomfortable. He never rushed or anything- didn't even try warping once, but her paranoia of heights was making her head swarm. She never was bothered by being high up, but after various flights with Starscream and not to mentions having a cliff crumble underneath you- it all added up. Trying to sit up, his hold on her slipped. Yelping, she slid out of arms and down out of the sky. Her energon cables started to pump faster, her spark stalled, a full blown hysteria was coursing through her. The ground got closer and closer, putting her arms in front of her she prepared to make contact with the ground. A hand reach out and grabbed her wrist bringing her upright. She came to a halt- her vents struggled to push air in and out of her body frantically. The soft sound of thrusters heated her face, turning her face a little her nose could touch the edge of Skywarp's pede. Letting her go her feet thumped against the ground, her knees buckled underneath her and send her towards the floor. Catching herself with her hands she forced her body to calm down.

Raising her head to look up at him, she met his optics- his eyes pleading a sad sorry to her. Rolling onto her aft, she pulled her knees up towards her chest. Sighing, Skywarp sat down across from her just staring at her. Meeting his lingering gaze she frowned.

"Stop,"

Smirking, he shook his head.

"I never understood why grounders hated fliers, you're afraid of falling- your scared that you can't feel solid ground underneath your feet."

Scowling, her door-wings flickered outwards once before raising high into a tense v-shape announcing her annoyance to the world.

"Stop talking as if you knew me," standing up she started to walk away.

"I know enough to know what scares you," he smirked "And also your door-wings give off what your feeling."

Growling, she got up and kicked his pede lightly.

"No they don't."

Snorting, he raised to his feet and grabbed the tip of her raised wing.  
>"Yea they do."<p>

Refusing to lose to the argument she turned around and scoffed.

"At least I can move my wings."

A glittering light caught her attention, walking towards it she walked into a small clearing. A blue pond glittered in the evening sun, it's clear surface mesmerizing her. Forgetting about Skywarp, she slightly jumped as his voice whispered behind her.

"Touche."

Laughing, she shook her head at the memory. Laying onto her back, she shut off her optics and let her body relax. Linking into the Internet, something she only recently discovered with the help of the cassette twins, she stared listening to music. Sure, sometimes their sounds were recycled and sometimes it all sounded the same but it sounded nice. Each song had its own personality to say. Sighing, she let the half blurred picture o her mother cross into her mind, a memory that was only half downloaded from Coldquake. Letting the earth's sun warm her, she let herself fall asleep wondering on how her mother was like.

* * *

><p>Nightbird couldn't let such a marvelous opportunity pass her by, a smile was plastered across her face as she remembered what she had overheard.<p>

"Soundwave, is everything prepared for Shadowblur's departure?"

"Affirmative," A small pause followed before Soundwave answered again. "Astro-train will be ready to depart in an orn."

"Excellent," Megatron's voice purred. "Do make sure that she does not have any chance of escaping, Thrush will only cooperate if he gets the femme, and I need my army."

Smirking, Nightbird walked around the halls, a content feeling making her bounce within her steps- A familiar voice echoed down from the left corridor and approaching fast.

"Rumble, I'm telling you, that plan of yours isn't going to work, you're just going to end up hiding in Soundwave's compartment."

"Just because you like to think my plans don't work, they sometimes do."

"Yea key word, _Sometimes_."

The purple femme frowned as she looked down at Rumble.

"Aww, well if it isn't the devil herself." Nightbird cut off Rumble.

Snapping her head up, Shadowblur glared at Nightbird before walking past the grey and black femme completely ignoring her existence.

"Sending you away is one of Megatron's greatest plans, if I do say so myself."

Freezing, Shadowblur turned around and looked at Nightbird's back before she too turned around.

"What kind of crazy nonsense are you spitting out now?" Shadowblur sighed- frustrated.

A coy smile lit up Nightbird's face, "Oh just that you're being send off as a trade to a mech in exchange for soldiers," Nightbird snickered.

Looking at the femme blankly, Shadowblur looked down at Rumble.

"What?"

Rumble refused to look her in the eyes and frowned into the floor. Looking back up, Shadowblur snarled.

"How pathetic is your life that you need to make up gossip," Twirling around she stalked down the hall with Rumble close on her heel. Casting a glance at the small cassette, she growled.

"What was talking about?"

"You said so yourself, its just gossip."

"Then look me in the eye and tell that to me again."

Rumble never answered her.

Stopping in her tracks she turned around, Rumble ramming into her leg.

"Talk." She demanded, un-amused.

"Soundwave was preparing Astro-train to take you to some mech who promised something to Megatron in return for allowing you to be his spark-mate."

Frowning, she glared at the wall.

"I'll meet up with you later, Rumble."

"But I-" Shadowblur waved off the smaller mech turning around she stalked into halls towards the throne room. It was high time she had a _little chat_ with her _father_.

* * *

><p>AN:

Lazy, lazy I have been lazy…and busy! I'm so sorry everyone! Please forgive me, I literally haven't had the time I've wanted, my cousin who I haven't seen in a year has come over for a month and I'm practicing and preparing for my Quinceanera! Sorry everyone! Review and Review(even though I don't deserve them for being late :o)!


	16. Chapter 16 The cat and the snake(part 1)

Chapter 16: The cat and the snake (part 1)

* * *

><p>"Skywarp!" she exclaimed as she saw the black and purple jokester. He swirled around at the sound of his name a few crates in his hands.<p>

"Well, well if it isn't my trine mate's berth buddy," he smirked much to her chagrin.

Sighing, she let his remark slide.

"I need you to do something for me, it's urgent." She eyed him studying him for a response- the left corner of his mouth twitched upwards into an almost smirk.

"Urgent to _who_ exactly?" Shifting the weight of the crates onto his right arm he arched an optic ridge.

"Me."

"That sounded more like a question more than anything."

"Whatever," she huffed his questioning started to get to her. "I need you to find out if Astrotrain is supposed to go on a mission, and if he is where and with who."

He snorted setting the boxes down before crossing his arms.

"Have a little crush do we now? Word of advice stalking never gets you anywhere."

If possible her face would have paled her mouth gaping at him like a fish out of water before her face scrunched up into an annoyed scowl.

"I'm not stalking anyone- Look can you just do that for me?"

"If I do it, what's in it for me?"

"I would owe you one. But that aside- will you do that for me?" She looked at him intently- silently pleading within her own head.

"I don't know why you don't just go to the twin twerps; they could get you what you need from Soundwave." He argued still not convinced.

_Because it'll look suspicious if I'm looking at someone else's work schedule, dumb-aft. _Grimacing she looked at him.

"I have reasons. Just go do that for me," she paused before scowling at him, "please?"

Laughing, he picked up the boxes and started to walk away without a word his laughter ringing down from the hall.

"Well so much for a yes or no confirmation!" she yelled after him. Continuing on she huffed making her way down to the lower levels of the ship to start her shift cleaning.

* * *

><p>The data-pad glowed lightly- contrasting against the dark of her room. Her eyes lingered on the words sloppily written on the screen. Looking up she stared wide eyed at the onyx seeker.<p>

"So it's true?"

"Well you read it didn't you?" He smirked, his long talon tapping against the screen making a Plink, Plink sound, "It says that you and Astrotrain are to head off to Tryxn, wherever that is."

Growling, she shut off the devise handing it back to the seeker. He leaned casually against the table behind him. Raising her head she met his gaze, the contagious smile on his face plate making her smile as well. Tilting her head she put the data-pad in his hands once more the smile never vanishing.

"Thank you, Skywarp."

"'Warp," his smile broadened.

Her face contorted into a confused look "Huh?"

"You can call me 'warp, I like it better than my designation."

She looked at him for a moment before the smile stretched back onto her face.

"'Warp it is then," She chuckled before getting serious, "but thanks."

He nodded dismissing her gratitude as nothing, before he turned onto his heel and walking towards the door before pausing.

"You shouldn't let her get to you, just brush her off like the scrap she is."

"What do you mean," she jutted out her hip letting her weight rest onto her right hip. He gestured his head towards the red and white painted wall beside them "It'll get her angrier if she sees that nothing she does to you has no affect, the angrier she gets the more you can worm into her processor and finally break her." She stared at him watching as his optics brightened with wicked thoughts.

"I'll take that into consideration next time." she said. Continuing out of the room, Skywarp walked out leaving the femme to herself. She huffed, her eyes glancing at the wall before she sat on the foot of her berth dropping her helm into her hands she rubbed her temples trying to message away the small throbbing ache she started to develop.

"Break her," she said into the palms of her hands her warm breath bouncing off her metallic skin and onto her cheeks. "If it was that easy."

Leaning back onto her berth she stared up a the ceiling in deep thought, the decepticon logo staring back at her.

Her fuel tanks churned inside her as she thought over the information she had gained. It wasn't an easy thought but it didn't surprise her- megatron was more than capable of trading her in exchange for troops, he would no doubt trade everyone else if given another chance as-well his soldiers were nothing more than pawns in this war between the feuding brothers. She desperately wanted to believe that all this killing and death was nothing more than an eternal struggle between good and evil- but underlying in the deepest corners of her processor she knew it ran deeper than just good triumping over evil or vice versa. Her processor throbbed once more threatening to take over her too complicated thought in favor of sending her into recharge. She sighed feeling so many emotions running through her like a wild fire with no sign of extinguishing. Her CPU was over crowded with thoughts and emotions going every which way so many negative thoughts filtering out all the positive feelings she may have had over the last few weeks; all she could think about was being bonded to a stranger.

Turning to rest on her side she glared at the offending door that lead into a closet for personal items or storage. Her processor ached even more now it was as if someone was pounding on drums within her head. She had thought about going straight forward to Megatron himself but rather decided to look for her answers else where. Granted, now she had even more questions than she ever started out with but she would deal with those when the time came. Now her priority was to find out who this mech was and why the interest in her specifically. Confronting Megatron was on the bottom of her list of to-do's, she would rather stay away from him at the moment it would not be a smart move on her behalf. She was to angry- her energon boiling within her like an active volcano ready to erupt and she knew that if giving the chance she would as Skywarp once said 'blow her top'. Shadowblur smirked, her eyes twinkling as she thought of someone who could give her the information she needed and she knew he would keep his mouth shut too. Starscream once said he needed her for information on Megatron, so why not use that to her advantage just this once. A trade of information would ensure some knowledge for both cybertronians; a fair deal really. Though knowing he was conniving and serpent like she would take her chances, he was sly trickster but then again so was she if push came to shove. Yes, this would come greatly to her advantage.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm a slacker I know! Sorry guys, this was up on my desktop this whole time waiting to get uploaded it was already done along with part 2 of this chapter, which I'll post tomorrow! I'm a slacker, I'm sorry. Hope you guys like this it was a little over due but atleast I finally uploaded- I didn't mean to take such a long time with this chapter just sitting there on my computer. Review please I want to know what you guys think especially since I'm finally back :P


	17. Chapter 17 the cat and snake(part 2)

Chapter 17: The cat and the snake (part 2)

"We need to talk," The doors slammed open as she stepped into the shadowed room. Her body was sent into a dark pit swallowing her whole. Iridescent optics glowed through the dark and stared at the smaller frame.

"I have not sent for you, leave at once."

"No you didn't, but I'm here and we have some matters to discus about."

"I don't care for your gossip femme." Growling, she stepped further into the dark room until her thigh bumped into what she figured was the front side of a desk.

"Starscream, for your information I'm not leaving until we talk." She hissed her patience being tested.

_Keep calm, you looked for him suck it up._ She thought bitterly.

"I could always drag you out, maybe torture you, then leave your sorry aft to rust away somewhere," He snarled putting a data-pad on his desk the light from the screen lightened up the room a bit more making both of their faces visible.

"How about we do this the nice way, I'll give you information if you give me some," She smirked at him slightly.

"On Megatron I presume?" He drawled out slowly.

"Perhaps, if that's what you need." She looked at him unable to measure his decision by his facial expressions- she only stood silently as the silence got her more anxious.

"Explain," he finally answered.

"You once told me that you needed me for information on Megatron, I'll give you information if you give me some information in return." His lips pursed in thought as he stared at her his calculating gaze burning into her.

"Depends on how good your information is and then we'll see." He smirked leaning back into his chair comfortably at ease. She crossed her arms across her chest letting her weight rest onto her hip.

"I want my information first and then I'll tell you what I know, or I'll just have to go find another source somewhere else."

"For that groundling, you would have to leave wouldn't you?" he snickered, his long clawed fingers felt along the bottom of his desk looking for the button that locked the door. Hearing the loud beep that signaled the lock mechanism, Shadowblur snarled at him. Hauling air through her vents, she forced a calm façade over her finally realizing that it wasn't her that had the control of the conversation, he had it.

Leaning farther back into his chair his smirk widened, his long defined canines clearly showing almost glowing in the dim lighting.

"So please share what you know." She could clearly hear the amusement in his words; he was playing with her, mocking her. Racking her processor she searched for some helpful memories? It was all she had at the moment so why not give it a shot- the least that could happen was her death right?

"Tarlon." She calmly uttered.

"What about it? If you're going to tell me the pathetic planet was destroyed because of him then I already know, I was there." He flicked his wrist about showing his annoyance.

_Oh, really well how surprising_. She thought bitterly.

"You know there are other reasons why a planet could be destroyed especially when it comes to Megatron. But, of course you're the second in command you must already know of the planet's _resources_."

Sitting up he looked at her. Glaring, he waited for her to continue, "Because not every planet is as "pathetic" as it looks, Tarlon? Well it has an energon source. Where do you think your energon comes from when Shockwave doesn't have any to disperse to the troops?" She smirked, this could actually work.

"Obviously you don't know anything about how our troops work. Shockwave is the _one _that gives _us_ the energon when we don't have any. Our back up energon comes from him," he sneered uninterested.

"Cybertron doesn't have any energon remember? That's why we all left, to find more energon sources during the war."

He paused, frowning.

"He has extra troops there, troops you don't know about. Backup."

It wasn't the complete truth but at least she wasn't lying. His frown deepened as he scowled at her.

"Then how of all bots do you know this?"

"Oh, I'm not the only one who knows, there's Soundwave, Shockwave of course and many others to name."

He stared at her silently thinking. He kept is cool façade slip as he seemed doubtful.

"That doesn't explain why you know, it's only been a few human months you've been here you simply can't know all of this already."

"Just like everyone here, I have connection to certain people, one of them luckily was one of those troop member." She smirked, "Everyone knows that you know where the other seekers remain. You were their king once, their high commander, ruler of the skies- such a pity that you fell from the title you had to become a groveling second in command."

His eyes flashed darker, a deep growl vibrating from deep within his chest. Standing out he turned his null rays onto her.

"I am a king! And I shall rule the decepticons because I am the rightful leader, I _am_ much more suited to lead them than Megatron _is_ or ever will be!"

"Oh of course," she bit her tongue stopping herself from the sarcastic remark that wanted to escape from her mouth ever so badly- now was not the time, "I merely commented."

He sat down glaring at her before his normal sadistic grin splattered across his mouth once more.

"I'm feeling quite pleased with what you've told me but," he paused his grin turning into a growl, "if I find you've had the audacity to lie especially to me, and especially to me, I will personally see to your death and I will enjoy tearing you apart. I wouldn't mind another head to be mounted upon my wall."

"I doubt you'll be disappointed- now that I've held up my end and you seem pleased I need you to share some _details_ with me."

He drummed his claws against the metal of the desk in annoyance.

"Very well," he held his chin up and glanced at her, "what do you need?"

She looked at him carefully thinking of the right words to say, "I need as much information as possible on somebot." Starscream leaned forward interested now.

"And who might this bot be?"

"A mech designated Thrush." She looked at him calmly expecting some remark but he merely nodded his head calmly before his regular coy smirk appeared.

"And for what reasons, may I ask? I don't believe this is just a simple matter if you are trying so desperately to find someone." He said.

She frowned, "What makes you think I'm desperate?"

"You came to me didn't you? That in itself is quite a desperate move if I do say, so again why the interest?" He stood up gently letting a long claw scrap down her cheek as he purred in amusement.

"It doesn't concern you." She snapped before pulling away from his touch.

"I am a higher authority than you and thus making you my underling, what you do does concern me. As you know we don't take kindly to traitors or deceivers of any kind. So I repeat," he grounded his denta in frustration, "what reason?"

She glowered at him, "I'm sure you already know."

"Then if I already know, why would I be asking?"

"You tell me."

They both glared at each other their faces scowling.

"We are going nowhere but in circles, my patience is wearing thin- speak." He demanded.

She huffed in defeat, "I'm to be traded to a this mech, Thrush."

He pursed his lips, no emotion touching his face as he thought over the information. He sat back down grabbing his discarded data-pad and stared to read it as if the current conversation had not transpired.

"I'll have your information within a cycle. Now leave." He curtly said before ignoring her presence all together. She turned on her heel satisfied with him following through, her steps clicked across the marble floor as she made her way towards the door. She reached them only to remember he had locked them earlier.

"Oh and shadowblur." He started, her back still faced him as she stood motionless.

"Yes?"

"I don't take kindly to branding of any kind. Knockout had luckily buffed it out but its just a fair warning. Watch your back." His voice dropped a few octaves resounding with his promise of vengeance. The doors unlocked sliding open and letting her out. She said nothing to the grey seeker and made her way out of the dark room.

She exhaled, once outside the room as the doors slid shut behind her relief evident through out her face. For a moment she had begun to doubt her own plan but it seemed to have paid off. In a day or two she would have know why this mech had such an interest in her. Quickly she made her way towards her quarters, determined to finally wash off the graffiti from her room walls. Upon reaching her quarters she shrugged off the chilling feeling of optics watching her. Her hand slipped over her door lock and she waited as the doors hissed and opened. A small growl caught her attention as she was prepared to take a step in wards, freezing in place she raised her audio receptors and heard the familiar ping of metallic claws clinking with the floor. She smiled her spark warming as she knew who was behind her, cocking her head to glance behind her she smirked. The black form of the robotic panther sat behind her calmly looking up at her, the guns mounted upon his hips were grazing the floor. Shadowblur smiled wider, stepping inside the room knowing he would follow. The door shut and she saw no sign of him going past her feet but she knew he was already inside...somewhere. She walked to the closet door having it slide open as she rummaged for cleaning supplies. Once her hands were full of the needed thing she turned around, Ravage was already curled up on her berth his head nestled a top his paws as he watched her.

Making her way through the room she neatly set the canisters on her desk. Feeling the gaze of Ravage on her back she turned and caught his stare. Glancing back he turned his head and looked at the wall growling once before flicking his ear and laying down again glaring holes into the wall.

"If you try anything against her, I won't be happy." she said sternly as she picked up a rag and started to clean with it. Ravage hissed once before a strong masculine voice answered her.

"I wasn't aware her well being was important to you."

She didn't look away from the wall, "It's not her safety, I don't care what happens to her but if revenge is on your mind don't do it."

He snarled clearly annoyed, "Why?"

"That's my job," she smirked. Ravage chuckled, as she sprayed a chemical to the wall.

"Very well." He answered amused. A comfortable silence passed between them as she cleaned, suprisingly she always had gotten along better with Ravage than anyone of Soundwave's cassettes. She always liked hearing his voice, something he didn't like using a lot for whatever reason he preferred to keep classified. His voice was just so soothing and deep just as nice sounding as Soundwave's real voice and plus he had that accent that made everything he said proper sounding as if he were one of those prestige and royal cats, she truly loved his voice.

"I'm surprised your not out spying." She finally said.

"What is there that the autobots have that I or Lazerbeak have not already maintained information on?"

"They have Wheeljack already on earth from what I hear, he might be up to something," she scrubbed the wall harder at one of the letters who refused to come out.

"Yes and we all know his experiments _never_ blow up." He replied sarcastically. She snickered, she couldn't help but imagine the autobot inventor missing an arm, black soot covering him as he was being yelled at by their CMO Ratchet. Optimus and Prowl less than pleased to be filling out a report about all that. Another comfortable silence passed before he spoke again.

"I've seen the seeker in your quarters more than once for long periods of times, would you mind disclosing your relationship with the blue one?" She wasn't going to lie, he sounded less than happy.

"Just friends." She answered nonchalantly.

"Friends?" He questioned her not happy with the answer. "Rumble would beg to differ."

"Rumble likes to elaborate stories." She said feeling uncomfortable.

"He does, but I'm not the only one who's noticed, Lazerbeak's been watching you both. She's heard some pretty-" he paused before smirking, "incriminating things. I'm surprised Soundwave hasn't already found out."

"Why does it matter," she pulled way from her work to take a look at her now paint free wall.

"Indeed it does matter, you are the youngest. We may not all be component's from Soundwave but it has always been important to all of us to look after one another, you included."

"It still doesn't answer my question fully." She said.

"It would upset us all if something where to happen to the youngest of us, we've grown quiet attached to you. The twins and Lazerbeak do view you as another co-unit."

"And you?"

"I do as well." His ears flicked and he raised his head to look at her.

"Furthermore, you do know how particular Lazerbeak is when it comes to mechs, you two are the only femmes in our unit, she feels even more concerned over your well being than usual. If possible I believe she sometimes views you as her own."

She laughed at the silly idea before sitting beside the metal feline. His tail flicked out as he moved over a little to give her room.

"I can take care of myself." She said.

"That we know. But occasionally it is a nice change to have not only yourself to watch your back we-" he stopped mid-sentance before his haunches tensed. He hopped off the bed and stood in front of her, his ears flicked once more before the doors opened to reveal the massive form of Megatron himself. The tyrant glanced at the cat as he laid his ears back and lowered his head in submission.

"Aww Ravage, such a pleasant surprise. I am mildly surprised to find you here but I should have know." Megatron smirked. Ravage stayed still uttering not a single word as Megatron walked towards him only to have the silver leader roughly pat his head as if he were his pet.

"Ravage you are dismissed," he flicked out his wrist pointing towards the door. His claws still held onto the black panther gently digging into Ravage's metal skin.

"Yes my lord." Ravage finally answered, the clawed hand that held him let go freeing him. Ravage walked towards the door before turning to send a hateful glare at the back of their leader's head, Shadowblur sternly glared back at Ravage signaling him to leave. Shadowblur turned, her full attention on the mech before her, she clenched her jaw her fists balling at her sides for a moment before unclenching. They both stared at each other for a moment neither moving before he relaxed his tense form.

"I believe the time is more than appropriate to address a issue you've already discovered."

"You meant selling me?" She scoffed. His hand reached out gently cupping her cheek gently, jolting her from the kindness of the gesture. Her skin crawled at his touched, her tanks churned and as sick as it made her, her body welcomed the gesture._ I bet if I closed my eyes_ she thought, _I could imagine what it was like being held by a father. His arms comforting her from the days unraveling, his fingers soothing her taunt cables-_ she stopped the thought. He would never do that- for that to happen he would first need to love her. She pulled away glaring at Megatron, his claws accidently scratching her cheek at her sudden movement.

"Sweet child, you misunderstand. Do not view it as a...sale but as specialized work for the decepticon cause." He gently said, sugercoating his words angering her.

"I'm not a sparkling- I understand just fine, I don't need your sweet words. You are selling me, accept it!" She yelled, the anger from all the abuse, the coiled up hatred, _her _hatred it boiled finally spilling out oozing into her words with a cold venom. "You never wanted me! And it still shows! Even as a sparkling I knew, I knew! You hate me for reasons I don't know, I'm not capable of understanding because it seems you don't have a solid enough reason to hate me other than because I exist!" Her body shook, her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides stiff with the thought of clawing and beating him to make him feel what she had felt her whole life at his side- it wasn't fair. He glared at her, discarding his previous sweet demeanor he had on. He harshly shoved her away, the back of her legs ramming into her bed sending her down on top of it. He raised his fist his face contorted with anger, her hands reached up to cover her face instinct kicking in. She froze, her anger coming back at full force stronger than before. Memories of his past beatings flashing across her optics, the painful and exhausting, excruciating training she was forced to go through as a sparkling only to force her to survive and fight, and kill at a young age to be his perfect soldier. She put her hands down sitting up defiance radiating from her every inch of her.

"What are you waiting for! Hit me! You've never hesitated before, fragging hit me! You've always hit me." She screamed her mind going fuzzy with anger. For a moment they stared at each other their faces angry and worn with the exhaustion of the verbal fight. He finally reach out grabbing onto her door wing throwing her onto the floor, his grip still held on. He hauled her up receiving a pained yelp from being held up by her wing strut.

"You want me to fight you? Your wish is granted." He growled pushing his foot onto her back effectively pulling her wing off. She felt the warm trickle of energon rush down her back making her sticky. She whimpered grounding her denta in pain, her optics filling with cleaning fluid- the will of not screaming out keeping her mouth shut. The sounds of his snickering filled the silent room as he grabbed the back of her neck digging his claws into the open spaces of her armor making her squirm to get away from him. She tried twisting her body around to swipe her arm at his legs but he moved away to quick. Dragging her, her back scraped across the floor leaving a trail electric blue energon.

"Be pleased that I am having so much mercy on you, I should just rip out your vocal box." He growled tightening his hold. She hissed in pain, her body burning from the pain, her processor unable to form a concrete reply. The cold floor touched her wound making her whimper and squirm. She watched as she was dragged from her room down the hall only to struggle against him as she realized their destination was his quarters. Panic ceased her spark momentarily letting her forget about her pain as he opened the door and growled as she hit the back of his thigh. He raised his hand pulling her upwards with it, bringing her to face level he snarled.

"You were always like her." He dropped her onto the floor with a thud his shadow consuming her. She cried out as he walked out closing the door behind him shutting out the only light from the room. She screamed angered, as she got up to her feet her fists pounding on the door. Her back ached her wound gradually closing shut. She cried then, her anguished cried going unheeded as she leaned her forehead against the cool metal. Her knees buckling underneath her, her body finally going lax with exhaustion sending her spiraling onto the floor and she didn't care.

She whimpered her sobs shaking her shoulders as she hugged her knees to her chest. The dark consuming her as she shut off her optics- memories flashing through her processor feeling as if she was reduced to a sparkling again sobbing on the floor. Only this time she was a big girl now, she had to be. Her optics flickered on her face contorted with anger. No one would make her cower any longer, no one would walk all over her, spit at her feet and treat her like scrap. She was reborn- she was stronger.


End file.
